Blood Fang
by lynne1923
Summary: Sakura once had a normal life but one bad day changes everything. She smells good to everyone and everything. Can she survive with some help?. Pairing Gaara and Sakura. slight SakuraSasuke GaaSaku Sasuino NaruHina TenNeji COMPLETE!
1. Pologue: Saved by what?

Blood Fang

)))))))))))))) Prologue : Saved by What?(((((((((((((

******** Sakura's pov *********

Pain shot through my foot as I stepped on a sharp rock.

THUMP

My head shot to the left where the sound came from. I ran forward as fast as I could. I was being chased by something I have no clue what it was. It was fast and I mean fast.

THUMP

I darted in the other direction to avoid where the sound was coming from. I heard footsteps from the right. I darted to the left but a man landed right there out of no were. I stopped and turned to run but was slammed into a tree trunk.

" you think you can run from me pretty little lady." A creepy voice said. I opened my eyes and looked into dark blue eyes. I gulped and struggled. The man's grip tightened. I gasped.

"lllllleave mmme aaaalone" I studdered.

"no you smell good mmmmmm" he said I shivered. I started struggling again but he held me back. His hand taveled. Up my thigh and up my back. The man stiffened. And looked to the side growling. I followed his gaze to see a beautiful sandy blond wolf walk out of the trees. It was a she-wolf with beautiful coal black eyes. The man's eyes shot to the other side. There stood a brown wolf with a purple tint who had black eyes as well. The man hissed and his eyes converted back to me. He licked his lips and I gulped. I struggled harder but got no were. He smirked and leaned down and nuzzled my neck. I screamed and he covered my mouth tightly.

"shut up" he snarled. I struggled but got no were again. Then pain shot through every part of my body as the man was ripped off of me. I slid to the ground. I looked up to see a third wolf he had blood red and white fur. He stood in between the man and me. The other two wolves stood just a little behind the red wolf. The wolf looked at the female and she took off and lunged at the man along with the other male. The red wolf turned to me. He had jade eyes and love in Japanese written on his forehead. I gulped and he just stood there watching me. I heard a howl of pain from the man as the other two wolves ripped him apart. I gave a quick glance in that direction but kept my eye on the wolf to be sure he didn't all of a sudden attack me. The wind blew my hair in front of my face as I watched those beautiful jade eyes watch me. The man appeared next to me and I gasped. He grabbed my hand but was pounced on by the red wolf. The wolf stood right there growling furiously at the man.

"Wwwhat aaare yyyou" I studdered staring at the man. He smirked.

"A vampire" He said disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 1: One Year Later

********** Chapter 1: One Year later ***********

+++++++Sakura's pov+++++++

I walked in the school doors and took a breath. My mom drove me today just like she has for a year straight…. It freaked her out when she found out I was attacked by a man and then she thought I was attacked by wolves too. I tried to explain that they saved me but she wouldn't listen to me. I gave up and let her drive me. the man had broke my leg and one rib so I couldn't walk. All my friends came to see me in the hospital and I got a big card from half the people in the school. The popular people where the only ones who didn't sign the card but I don't care about them. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shika, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Lee, Neji, and even Sasuke signed it. Sasuke has been a friend of mine since preschool before all of my other friends came. We don't hang out much but we are still best friends.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my Geography text books and note books. I was a straight A student next to Shika, Although he was smarter. I sat down in front of my locker and stared off into space.

" SAKURA" I looked up to see Naruto and Ino running toward me. I smiled and waved.

"hey Naruto. Ino whats up?" I asked.

" Your back!" ino said with a big smile.

"yeah." I said smiling. I had just got out of the hospital like 3 days ago but that was the weekend so I didn't have to go to school. I was only going to be in the hospital for a week but they changed their minds on me. I had to wait until my foot fully healed. Don't ask why because I have no clue.

"Sakura-chan are you doing anything after school?" Naruto asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"Because I'm having a party at my house and I want you to come." Naruto said. " we are having RAMEN" he said with a big grin.

"well I knew that already Naruto and I would be happy to come. Who all is coming" I asked.

"how did you know. Um all of our friends and Sasuke." He said

"You always serve ramen." Ino said.

"Do not" Naruto said.

"Do to" Ino said.

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do Not"

"Hey Dobe Shut Up" Sasuke said walking up and standing next to where I was sitting. I smiled.

"Make me Teme" Naruto said glaring at him. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and raised his fist up in the punching position.

"I can do that easily Dobe." He said. I blinked. I stood up and grabbed Sasuke's arm stopping him from delivering the punch.

"Naruto just shut up ok I don't want you to be in the hospital ok."I said pulling Sasuke back. Sasuke smirked and leaned against my locker. Naruto gummbled in defeat and glared at Sasuke who glared back. Ino and I rolled our eyes and the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and headed to class followed by Sasuke. I sat in the back and Sasuke sat in front of me.

"Alright class calm down. Take your seat Mike….. Ok as you all know we will assign you a project tomorrow and you will get a partner." Asuma-Sensei said.

"Can we choose a partner cuz I choose Sasuke-Kun" a girl cooed.

"no I will work with him."

"no I will he is my partner back off"

"SHUT UP" the room got quiet. Asuma-sensei took a breath and spoke again. " because of your little out break I will be choosing your partners. I was going to let you choose but I just changed my mind." He said.

"Way to go" Sasuke mumbled. I giggled and he smirked as the other girls pouted.

"Tomorrow we will also be getting three new students." Whispers erupted. Some wondering if there were hot boys and others wondering what they looked like. "Two boys and a girl. The girl is a senior as well as one of the boys. The second boy is a junior. Now all of you are sophomores but they will be taking this class to catch up on what they have missed because there school is a little different." He said.

"Sensei where are they from?" a boy asked.

"Are they siblings?" a girl asked.

"you will have to find out tomorrow." Asuma sensei said.

"awww"

"ok please open your text books to page 1237. And Kyle please read" he said. we all got out our text books and the boy started reading.

++++++++ Lunch ++++++++++

"SSSakura dddid yyyou hhhear aaabout tttthe nnnnew sssstudent?" Hinata asked.

"yeah they are in my first period class" I answered.

"I wonder what they look like" Ino said

"I don't know" I answered. I looked over at the table were to boys sat. I watched as a girl walked up and blushed asking Sasuke something. I raised an eye brow and all the other girl turned to see what I was looking at.

"I wonder what she is asking Sasuke" Tenten asked.

"I could probably guess" I said smirking. Ino laughed and hinata giggled.

"oh yeah that is a no brainer." Tenten said laughing. We laughed. We watched as the girl blushed and giggled trying to talk to him. I rolled my eyes as she cried we all knew exactly what had just happened.

"I don't know how stupid these girls can get. He always says no but they keep asking." Tenten said rolling her eyes.

"he can be a real jerk sometimes tho but he has a sweet side too" I said.

"yeah only to u" Ino said. I blushed.

"really!" I said looking at her stunned.

"yeah he is a jerk to everyone else and then u show up and he smiles occasionally and helps you and doesn't help anyone else." She said. I just looked at her. The bell rang and everyone got up and went to class.

=============== End of Day====================

I put my stuff in my locker and closed it.

"hey Sakura need a ride" Sasuke said walking up and standing next to my locker. I looked at him curiously.

"Your going to Naruto's party right." He said raising an eye brow. My eyes widened.

"Well yes but I haven't talked to my parents."I said.

"Then call them. I can give u a ride…cuz I know how your mom doesn't want u walking." He said.

"ok" I got out my phone and dialed my mom's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom I have a question."

"_yes?"_

"Naruto is having a party and I was wondering if I can go…. Sasuke offered to give me a ride." I said.

"… _yeah sure just be careful ok."_

"ok thank you mom I will call you when I am coming home." I said.

"_Alright honny have fun."_ The line ended and I hung up my phone. I turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"ok lets go" I said. He walked toward the door and I followed. Sasuke opened the passenger door and I got in. He closed it and walked around to the driver side and got in. He turned on the car and drove out of the school parking lot. I watched the trees fly past as the car drove past. By this big pine tree I spotted three wolves. A red and white one, a tan one, and a brown one with a purple tint. My eyes widened those where the same ones that saved me. What where they doing here. When that happened I had been on vacation. When I was found I was rushed to the hospital where I lived now. My mom only trusted them so they rushed me here on a helicopter. That day flashed through my head.

*** Flash Back ***

_He grabbed my hand but was pounced on by the red wolf. The wolf stood right there growling furiously at the man._

"_Wwwhat aaare yyyou" I studdered staring at the man. He smirked._

"_A vampire" He said disappearing in a puff of smoke._

*** End of FlashBack***

I watched as they slowly disappeared behind the car. I sighed and focused on the trees ahead. We soon arrived at Naruto's house about 15 minutes later. Sasuke knocked on the door.

"I BET ITS SAKURA-CHAN" Yelled Naruto

"NO I BET ITS SASUKE" I looked at Sasuke. He rolled his eyes knowing I was watching.

"NO ITS SAKURA"

"NO SASUKE"

"I BET 20 DOLLORS ITS SAKURA"

"I BET 45 ITS SASUKE"

"JUST OPEN THE STUPID DOOR NARUTO" Shikamaru yelled from the living room. I heard footsteps and the door opened. Naruto blinked. Ino walked up behind.

"HAHAHA I WON INO SAKURA IS HERE" he yelled. I flinched.

"stop yelling Naruto I'm right here. And so is Sasuke we both won." Ino said crossing her arms.

"AWW but I wanted money." Naruto wined. I giggled and walked in. I entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass. I filled it with water and gulped it down. I put the glass in the dish washer and walked into the living room. I sat down in between Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"So what are we doing." I asked.

"Well we were just talking" Ino said.

"But Ino and Naruto decided it was time to argue." Shikamaru said annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well what should we do." I asked.

"Truth or Dare" Ino said.

"No freakin way" Naruto said.

"what why not" Tenten and Ino said at the same time.

"Because that game is stupid." He replied.

"WWWWhat aaaabout kkkkkariokie." Hinata studdered.

"YEAH" Ino and Tenten yelled. Ino was gone within seconds. Ino came back with CDs and a mic. I blinked.

"Hinata your first." Tenten said. Hinata gulped.

"uuum oook" she studdered. She walked up to where Ino had set up the mic and looked through the music to find a song. She poped a CD in the CD player and walked up to us.

"IIII aaam gggoing ttttto ssssing KKKKKiss'in UUUUU bby MMMiranda CCCCCCosgrove" She studdered. The music started and she started singing.

**Sparks fly  
It's like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breath  
You get closer and there's  
No were in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Its frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen**

Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

Past loves  
They never got very far  
Walls of made sure  
I've got in my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
I knew it was right for me

But no one (no one)  
No guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me)  
Feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed  
I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears

Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
**Find More lyrics at .com****  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you**

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love

Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
How clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

She stopped singing and we all clapped.

"That was great Hinata" Tenten said.

"YEAH HINATA"I yelled. Hinata giggled.

"Ino is next"Hinata said. ino got up and walked up to the CDs. She put a CD in the player and walked up to the mic.

"I will sing Backstabber by Kesha" Ino said.

**Backstabber **

**Backstabber**

**Backstabber**

Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement  
All alone, cause your little conversations  
got around, now look at what we all found out  
(look at what we, look at what we all found out)

You have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories  
All because you're jealous  
Now I know exactly what you're all about,  
And this is what you're all about..

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

(Talk Talk Talk talk talk talk)  
I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life,  
from other bitches with all of your lies,  
wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth shut your mouth  
Shut your fucking mouth

Honestly, I think its kinda funny that you waste  
your breath talking about me,  
Got me feeling kinda special really (so this is what your all about)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Katie's just there repping my style,  
Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?  
All I ever did was drive your broke ass around,  
Pick you up, take you out,  
when your car broke down

Backstabber 

**Backstabber**

**Backstabber**

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, your such a shit talker,  
Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
(taking and twisting it down your so manipulating .oh.)  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

.talk. Backstabber Backstabber Backstabber  
(taking and twisting it down your so manipulating .oh.)  
Girl Talk talk  
your looking like a lunatic  
Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Everybody knows yeah...  
your looking like a lunatic  
and everybody knows yeah..

everybody knows  
Backstabber

**Backstabber**

**Backstabber**

"YEAH INO" Tenten and I yelled. She blushed and giggled.

"Tenten your turn" Ino said. She walked up to the CDs and looked through them. She grabbed a CD and put it in the player. She walked up to the mic.

"I am going to sing What Hurts The Most by CASCADA" Tenten said. The music started.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

"YEAH TENTEN"I screamed. Sasuke flinched next to me and put his hand up to his ear. I giggled.

"ok Sakura it's your turn" she said with an evil grin. I gulped and got up knowing there was no arguing. I flipped through the CDs looking for one song. Ah found it. I picked up the CD and put it in the CD player. I walked up to the mic.

"I will sing Ready for Love by CASCADA"I said the music started and after a while I started singing.

**You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine**

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

Ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alivAnother place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK YEAH SAKURA" everyone yelled. I blushed and Sasuke smirked. I got down and sat down next to Sasuke.

"not bad Sakura" He said. my eyes narrowed.

"oh and you could do better." I said.

"yep I could." He said.

"prove it." I said. he smirked and stood up. He walked up and looked through the CDs. Ino stood next to me watching.

"how did you get him to do that." Everyone said stunned.

"he said he could do better and I said prove it." They nodded. Sasuke put a CD in and walked up to the mic.

"I am going to sing Give me a sign by Breaking Benjamin" The music started.

**Dead star shine  
Light up the sky  
I'm all out of breath  
My walls are closing in  
Days go by  
Give me a sign  
Come back to the end  
The shepherd of the damned**

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
Forever - and ever  
the scars will remain  
I'm falling apart  
Leave me here forever in the dark

Daylight dies  
Blackout the sky  
Does anyone care?  
Is anybody there?  
Take this life  
Empty inside  
I'm already dead  
I'll rise to fall again

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
Forever - and ever  
the scars will remain  
I'm falling apart  
Leave me here forever in the dark

God help me I've come undone  
Out of the light of the sun  
God help me I've come undone  
Out of the light of the sun

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
Forever - and ever  
the scars will remain

Give me a sign  
There's something buried in the words  
Give me a sign  
Your tears are adding to the flood  
Just give me a sign  
there's something buried in the words  
Give me a sign  
Your tears are adding to the flood  
Just give me a sign  
There's something buried in the words  
Give me a sign  
Your tears are adding to the flood

Forever - and ever  
The scars will remain

My jaw dropped.

"Since when could you sing?" I asked. He just smirked. "Jerk" I muttered. Tenten smirked.

"I think we should make the boys sing." She said. I smirked.

"NO" all but Sasuke yelled. The looked at him for sympathy.

"hey don't look at me I already went." He said smirking.

"what that's not fair." Naruto wined.

"no I knew they were going to do that I was one step ahead of you dobe." He said.

"yeah it is perfectly fair. Naruto your up." Ino said.

" YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE." He yelled.

"it's this or Truth or Dare." I said.

"I CHOOSE TRUTH OR DARE" all the boys said together. I giggled.

"hahahaha it worked."I thought. Everyone got into a circle. I sat next to Sasuke and Naruto. Tenten sat next to Neji and Lee. Ino sat next to Choji and Shikamaru. Hinata sat next to Kiba and Shino.

" ok who is first" I asked.

"ME" Ino yelled. I looked at her and nodded.

"Hinata Truth or Dare?" She asked. Hinata gulped.

"TTTruth." She said timidly.

"Who is your biggest crush ever?" Ino said smirking. Hinata went beat read.

"naruto" she whispered.

"what I can't hear you" Ino said.

"Naruto"

"what I still can't hear you."

"NARUTO OK ARE YOU HAPPY NOW." Hinata yelled. Naruto turned beat red and Hinata fainted.

"Hinata your turn….. wake up Hinata." Hinata julted up awake.

"Wwwhat oooh mmmy ttttturn. Uuuum SSSAkura tttruth ooor dddare?" She asked.

"Dare." I said confident. Hinata smirked and I gulped.

"IIII ddddare yyyyyou tttttto mmmmake ooout wwwwith SSSSasuke." She said. I went beat red. Sasuke froze.

"Hinata you evil little girl. Nice give me a high five." Ino said.

"hey I was going to say that one."Kiba said. My jaw dropped. Sasuke and I just watched them. Then I felt two hands push me into Sasuke. I looked up at Sasuke. I gulped and our lips touched. I instantly melted. I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed back.

"YEAH SAKURA YOU GO GIRL." Tenten and Ino yelled. I blushed and we split apart.

"**WHO PUSHED ME**" I screamed. I turned to my back to see Naruto running and hiding behind Neji. Neji moved.

"don't bring me into this that was all you." Neji said. I stomped over to Naruto with murder in my eyes.

++++++++++++++++++ End of Party +++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bye Ino bye Tenten….. Bye Naruto." I said walking out the door with Sasuke not far behind. We walked to the car and got in. Sasuke drove out of Naruto's drive way and onto the highway.

"That was a weird party." I said.

"yeah" Sasuke said. I closed my eyes and everything went dark.

********** 45 minutes later******************

+++++ Dream +++++++

A howl erupted from behind me and I turned to see a wolf. It was red and white with jade eyes and love written on its forehead. I gulped and backed up.

"Sakura Sakura SAKURA" I turned to see Sasuke standing behind me.

++++ End of dream +++++++

"Sakura wake up Sakura" came a voice. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke standing outside my door. We were at my house. I sat up and go out of the car.

"Thanks for waking me up." I said. He nodded and got into the driver side of the car. I waved and he drove away. I walked up to my door and turned around. I spotted a figure on the other side of the road. The figure stepped out of the woods and smirked at me. My eyes widened. It was that man. "_NNNOOO what is he doing here._" I thought. I opened my door went in and closed it as fast as I could. I locked the door and went up stairs. I looked out my window to see him watching me with a big smirk on his face. He was going to step on the road but froze. Another figure emerged from the forest. This one was on all fours. It stepped out of the forest and I recognized it. It was the brown wolf with a purple tint in its hair. The man darted away and the wolf followed. Then out of nowhere the man appeared on my window seal. I screamed and fell backwards. He broke the window and stepped over me.

"Well hello lovely cherry blossom." He said. I gulped.

"Grrr" He froze and turned. There was the brown wolf growling at him. He stepped away and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2: New Students&Old Memories

**! Chapter 2: New Students & Old Memories!**

**1*******Sakura's pov**************1**

Beep beep beep beep beep beep *groan* beep beep beep beep SMASH

I groaned and got out of bed. Since when did I have an alarm clock.

"MOM HOW DID THIS ALARM CLOCK GET HERE" I yelled staring at it.

" I GOT TIRED OF WAKING YOU UP SO I GOT YOU AN ALARM CLOCK" she yelled back.

"WELL YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GET ME ANOTHER ONE."I yelled.

" WHAT UGH SAKURA THAT WAS 50 BUCKS." She yelled.

"AWWW THAT SUCKS" I yelled back sarcastically. I sighed and got out of my bed. I looked through my clothes and grabbed a sun dress and a belt along with knee high black socks and some flats. I went into the bathroom got dressed and but my hair into a high pony tail. I put my makeup on and walked down into the living room. my mom was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"hey mom I have to go to school like now." I said.

"What why?" She asked looking at me.

"Because school starts in 10 minutes and it takes how long to get there?" I asked.

"OH CRAP GET IN THE CAR NOW" she yelled. I got in the car and she sped off.

**+++++++++ at school+++++++++=**

I opened the door and stumbled out of the car. I took a deep breath.

"IM ALIVE"I yelled. The car behind me sped off. I walked up the stairs and into the school. I walked up to the locker. I grabbed my class text book and a note book and walked off to class. I had two minutes till I had to get to class. I walked in the class room and took my seat next to Sasuke. I sighed and laid my head on the desk.

"you look tired." Sasuke said. I looked up at him and nodded.

"my mom got me an alarm clock… but she set it for the wrong time." I said.

"to early?" he asked.

"no to late hahaha it freaked me out." I said. He smirked and I glared at him. The teacher walked in and I looked at the front of the room.

"ok class yesterday I told you we where going to get three new students am I correct?" he asked. We nodded. "_crap I forgot about that_."I thought.

"well they are here now." He looked at the door " you may come in now." He said. The door opened and three people walked in. Two boys and a girl. The girl had sand blond hair ( just like the female wolf that saved Sakura) that was pulled up into four spiky pony tails. The first boy had spiky brown hair and he wore purple makeup on his face that was made into designs on his face. His eyes were black as well as the girls. The second boy had blood red hair and jade eyes. What caught my attention about the red headed boy was the tattoo he had on his forehead. It was love in Japanese. The picture of the tree wolves flashed in my head. The day they saved me from the man that called himself a vampire. Those jade eyes were so familiar. The teacher's voice rang out.

"will you please introduce your selves." He said. They looked at him.

"My name is Temari." The girl spoke first. She had a beautiful voice.

"I'm Kankuro." The first boy said winking at a random girl. My eye twitched. I leaned close to Sasuke.

"He reminds me of Kiba." I whispered to Sasuke. He chuckled and nodded.

"Gaara." was all the red head said. I leaned close to Sasuke again.

"And he reminds me of you." I said giggling. He glared at me. I smiled sweetly and he rolled his eyes. A girl raised her hand. The teacher looked at her and raised an eye brow.

"yes katty" he said. she blushed.

"are you guys related?" she asked. They all nodded.

"They are my stupid brothers." Temari mumbled. They glared at her.

"Alright please take a seat in the three desks behind Sakura and Sasuke." The teacher said. " Sakura. Sasuke please stand up. We looked at each other and stood up. I kept my eyes on Gaara.

**2******** Gaara's pov***********2**

( Gaara's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind "_blah blah blah_")

(Temari talking to Gaara in his mind "_**Blah Blah Blah**_" )

(Kankuro talking to Gaara in His mind "** Blah Blah Blah**" )

"Alright please take a seat in the three desks behind Sakura and Sasuke." The man said. "Sakura. Sasuke please stand up." Two people stood up in the back. A boy and a girl. The boy had spikey black hair and dark oxygen eyes. He wore a tight black shirt and black baggy pants. The girl is who caught my attention. She was about a foot shorter than the boy. She had medium length pink hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail. She wore a pink sun dress and black knee high socks. He had gleaming emerald eyes lined with eyeliner and mascara. I recognized from somewhere.

"_**It's the girl we saved**_." Temari's voice chimed in in my mind. My eyes widened. The picture of the girl trembling under the vampire flashed in my mind. I sighed and walked down the aisle. That is when I noticed the girls glaring at her and some fawning over the boy. I also noticed a fair amount of boys glaring at the boy and Kankuro and me while some of them fawned over her. We took our seats behind them and I kept my eyes on the girl.

"**What is she doing here?**" Kankuro asked in my mind. I rolled my eyes.

"_She goes to school here idiot_." I said. He cringed.

**3******** Sakura's pov*************3**

I watched as they walked past and sat down behind us. We sat back down and focused on the teacher.

"I also told you I would assign a project today." We all groaned. " You will each get an essay to write." He said. we all groaned again. "ok I will put you with a partner now. First we have…. Sasuke…..and ….. Linzy." The girl squealed and Sasuke looked at the teacher in discuss. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I shrugged saying I couldn't do anything about it. He playfully glared at me. I just smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. " and next we have…. Sakura…..and …Gaara." I just about chocked on air. What I am working with the new kid. Knowing he was right behind me I didn't look at Sasuke. I zoned out for the rest of class.

**4********Lunch time**************4**

I walked into the lunch room and sat down next to Hinata.

"So you got paired up with one of the new students." Tenten said. I nodded.

"really no way who?" Ino asked.

"Gaara… the red head." I answered. I stood up.

"WWWhat aaare yyyou dddoing SSSAkura-san?" Hinata asked.

"I am going to talk to Gaara and find out how we are going to work on this stupid project." I answered. I walked past the boys and to an empty table where the three new students sat. I walked up to the end of the table where they sat and they looked at me.

"Hello may we help you" Temari said. I looked at Gaara.

"Hello my name is Sakura and I was wonder when we will be able to get together to work on this project?" I asked. Gaara blinked. Kankuro winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"what are you doing on Saturday?" he asked. His voice was mysterious and attractive I liked it. I thought.

"Nothing you can come to my house unless you want to work at your house?" I asked.

"no your house is fine" he muttered. I sighed.

"ok I will pick you up at the school at 12 ok."I said he nodded and I walked away.

**5********Gaara's pov**********5**

I watched her walk away.

"Dang… I like her." Kankuro said. I rolled my eyes. "Hahahaha I can't believe Gaara is going to a girls house. I mean usually girls would run away but she approached him. Gezz she has guts." He said.

"Shut up Kankuro." Temari said. She smiled watching the girl walk away.

"I like that girl." Temari said.

"I bet she wouldn't be so confident if she knew what we where." Kankuro said.

"I don't know. She looks like the kind of girl who wouldn't care." Temari said.

"She took the vampire pretty well. All his other victims screamed their heads off." I said.

"True." Kankuro said.

**6*******Sakura's pov**********6**

I walked up and sat back down at my seat. The girls watched me curiously.

"If anyone has anything they are doing on Saturday I can't come so don't ask. I have to work with Gaara on the project." I said. They smiled and nodded.

"Are you in a bad mood Sakura" Tenten asked. She knew me to well.

"Yes don't ask me why because I have no clue why." I answered.

****

We got up and left the cafeteria and walked to our lockers. I grabbed my stuff and went to class. I walked to the back of the room and sat down. Everyone piled in and took their seats. Every desk was full except for one and it was next to me. The teacher came in and sat down at her desk. Gaara walked in and up to the teacher. He talked to her and she pointed to the desk next to me. He turned and walked down the aisle and sat down next to me.

"Alright class I have nothing for you to do so it is a free day." She muttered. Everyone cheered. I sighed and laid my head down on the desk.

**7************** Gaara's pov*****************7**

" Alright class I have nothing for you to do so it is a free day." The lady said. Everyone but Sakura and I cheered. I watched her lay her head on the desk. I could smell the annoyance in her skin. Something pissed her off.

"Well hello Sakura-Chan" a boy purred. Sakura groaned and looked up at the boy.

"What do you want Ken" she said. I watched her glare daggers at the boy. The boy smirked and winked at her.

"you" he answered.

"well you can't have be now beat it." She said.

"Awww come on S-a-k-u-r-a you know you want me." He said.

"No I don't go away." She said.

"Go. AWAY. Your annoying" I growled. They both looked at me. I glared at the boy and he chringed.

"I'm not talking to you so you don't have to worry about it. I am talking to Sakura" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"and how is that going" I said.

"Very well thank you." He said smirking. Sakura made puking movements behind the boy.

"well it sure does look like it. She seems quite annoyed." I said smirking. The boy looked at her and she glared at him.

"not to me." he said. I rolled my eyes.

" God you are blind?" I said. The boy glared at me.

"No" he said.

"Then are you stupid?" I asked.

"No."

" Well it seems like it because she said go away like 50 times and you are really annoying" I said.

"Yeah you are Ken GO. AWAY" She said. Ken glared daggers at me. He stood up and drew back his fist. My eyes narrowed. He shot his fist forward straight to my face. Sakura gasped and I reached my hand out and caught his fist.

"GAARA LET GO OF HIM" the teacher said. I growled. I let go and the boy smirked.

"Excuse me Miss. Kurini. It is not Gaara's fault he was protecting me." I looked at Sakura. She was defending me. No one defended me. The boy frowned.

"oh really." She looked at the boy.

"yes he was going to ponch me because I called him annoying. Gaara didn't start it. He only caught the fist." She said in an innocent voice. The woman looked at me. I just looked at her.

"Hn" I said. She looked at the boy.

"Alright Ken you are coming with me to the principal's office." She said.

"What I didn't do it." He said.

"yeah I've heard that before." She said walking away with his arm firmly in her hand.

"That was very mean Sakura" I said.

"yeah I know." She answered.

"it was also a lie." I said raising an eye brow.

"Not really. He did start it by attempting to punch you…just not me." She said smirking. I chuckled.

"_yep this girl is interesting_."I said to Temari and Kankuro in my mind.

"_**Hahaha what did she do**_?" Temari asked.

"_She just got this annoying boy in trouble and completely tricked the teacher. She didn't exactly lie to the teacher either_." I thought.

"**Hahaha how did she do that?**" Kankuro asked.

"_**Yeah this sounds interesting**_." Temari said. I smirked.

"_This boy walks up and starts flirting with her and she wasn't in a very good mood, so she tells him off like 50 times. I call him annoy and tell him to go away. I tell him off as well but he still doesn't go away. So he stands up and tries to punch me. I catch his fist. The teacher comes up and blames me for starting it but Sakura said the boy started it and I was just protecting her because he was going to punch her._" I thought.

"**Hahahahaha That's great**" Kankuro said.

"_**Hahahaha.**_" Temari laughed.

**8*********Sakura's pov***********8**

I gathered my stuff and walked out of the class room. This was going to be a long day.

**9++++++++++ End of school day ++++++++++++++**

I walked out of the school door. I was late out of class because the teacher had to talk to me about my grade in that class so there was no one there. My mom was late so I sat on a bench next to the woods that surrounded the school. I felt a tight grip on my arm and I was yanked off the bench. A hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. Pain shot through me when I hit something hard. I gasped and went limp. I fell to the ground. I slowly looked up to see the same man that attacked me yesterday and a year ago.

"WWWWhat dddddo yyyyyyou wwwwwwant wwwwwith mmmme." I studdered. He smirked. He pushed me against the tree and leaned against me. He nuzzled my neck. I shuddered and tears ran down my cheeks. He gripped my hips.

"mmmmmmm you smell sssssooooo good." He purred. I shuddered again. He pressed agains me harder and my breath hitched into my throat.

"NNNNo lllllleave mmmme aaaalone." I squeaked.

"No you won't escape me this time." He growled. He kissed my neck and I flinched. He opened his mouth but froze.

"GRRRRRRRRR" Came a vicious growl from behind him. I looked behind him but couldn't see very well because of my tears. I blinked a couple of times and they slid down my cheeks. There stood the wolf. The one with red and white fur. He lunged and gripped the guy's throat. The man howled in pain. The wolf whipped it's head away from me and the man. The man was torn off of me and slammed into the ground. The man was limp. The wolf walked up to the body and smelt it. He gripped the man's neck in his mouth and dragged him away. Once he was gone I cried. I didn't know where I was and I was scared. My head shot up once I heard the bushes rustle. There at the end of the bush stood the wolf. He was just watching me. I gulped and tears slid down my face once again. He stepped out of the bushes and slowly made his way up to me. I gasped when he stood right in front of me. I stayed still hoping he would just ignore me. He pressed is nose to my forehead. It was so warm. I raised my hand and his eyes shot to my hand. I slowly moved it to his neck. He just watched it. I touched his fur but he didn't flee or attack me. I gripped his fur and slung my other hand around his neck. I gripped him so hard. I cried into his neck.

"TThank you" I said into his neck. Then he froze. I let go and looked at him. He turned his head and looked around. A howl erupted from the right. A second howl erupted from just in front of us. He turned and took off. He stopped at the edge of the clearing. He turned and looked at me. A third howl erupted and the wolf took off running. I bursted out crying again. I didn't know what just happened. The wolf seemed to understand what I was saying. I heard a rustle and my eye shot to the forest in front of me. Slowly a figure appeared.

"Who is there" I said.

"Sakura?" a beautiful voice said.

"Sakura is that you?" the voice said. The figure drew closer and I pushed closer to the tree. I was so helpless it was sick.

"WWho is there" I studdered. Pain shot through my leg, and both arms. I looked to see three cuts bleeding. I crindged. The figure entered the clearing and I recognized her. It was Temari the new girl.

"Temari Oh my god Temari." I ran up to her and hugged her. She stumbled at my sudden weight on her. I cried on her shoulder.

"Wha- Sakura what happened." She asked hugging me back.

"IIII WWWas AAAtacked" I said between sobs.

"What by who?" she asked.

"IIII dddon't kkknow" I said. I let go and stood there. I whipped the tears from my eyes and looked at a very confused Temari. "what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I was going for a walk and I heard crying so I went looking for who was crying and it happened to be you." She said.

"oh…well I don't know where I am …cccan ii com with you?"I asked. A cold breeze blew sending a shiver down my back. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"yes of couse. Just because I am new doesn't mean I won't help you. Come on let's get you home." She said. I nodded.

"….. My mom was spouse to come pick me up at the school." I mumbled.

"ok we will take you there and see if she is there." Temari said. We walked through the forest and soon got out and where in front of the school. Like when I got out of the school there was no one there.

"There is no one here." Temari said. I sighed. "let's go to the sheriff's office and they can call your parents." She said. I nodded and we started walking again.

"Temari…. Have you seen any wolves around here lately?" I asked. She came to an abrupt stop.

"no why?" She asked.

"Well you seem to be a outside person and I was wondering if you saw any that's all." I said. she looked at me. I sighed.

"I thought I saw some yesterday….and maybe just a while ago but both times I was hit on the head pretty hard so I don't know if I was hallucinating or not." Temari looked at me.

"how many times have you been attacked?" She asked. I gulped. Why was I telling her all this.

"Well today….. yesterday… and about a year ago….. the freaky thing is it was the same person each time….. and he said I smelt good." I shuddered. Temari sighed.

"come on let's get you into a warm building ok." She said. I nodded and we started walking again. Within about a half an hour we showed up at the sheriff's office. We walked in and up to the counter. The man looked at us and Temari started talking.

"Sakura *points to me* got lost in the woods… she was going to get picked up by her mom. I found her and helped her out of the forest but her mom wasn't there so….." Temari said.

"We will get a hold of her parents thank you." The man said. She turned to me and smiled. I said thank you and she left.

"SAKURA" came a yell. I turned to see my mom run past Temari and almost push her over. She engulfed me in a big hug. I hugged her back.


	4. Chapter 3: Everybody Knows!

******** Chapter 3: Everyone Knows!**********

+++++++Sakura's pov++++++

"By darling be safe." My mom waved. I waved back and she speed off. I sighed that day was so long. My mom freaked out and when I told her what happened she got even more paranoid. I walked up to the door and stopped. I felt a lot of eyes on me. I turned to see everyone who was outside watching me. I blinked.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT."I yelled gridding my teeth. Everyone but one person looked away quickly. I glared at the one person and they looked away. A car drove up and everyone diverted their attention to the car. Out stepped the new kids Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. I blinked and walked in. I walked up to my looker and put my stuff away. I closed my locker and leaned up against it. I slowly slid down and winced. My wounds still hurt. The door opened and I looked up to see Temari and her siblings walk in.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA." Everyone looked over at the person who yelled. Ino pushed her way through the crowd and stood right in front of me.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA ARE YOU OK." She yelled. I winced.

" I'M FINE INO YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME I AM RIGHT HERE" I yelled back. She winced and nodded.

" I heard about what happen." I wincled again. "_Damn who all knows?_" I thought.

"so what hap-" " **SAKURA-CHAN**" a yell interrupted Ino who's eye twitched. I looked up to see Naruto pulling Sasuke through the crowd. Following behind was Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino,Choji, and Shikamaru. All had worried looks on their faces. I blinked. I looked around to see everyone looking at me. My eyes landed on Temari and her siblings watching with eyes full of amusement.

"Let go of me Dobe" Sasuke said yanking his hand out of Naruto's grip.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME." He turned and looked up at Sasuke and glared at him.

"I will call you what I wand Dobe" Sasuke glared back.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Te-" "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP."I yelled standing up. They stopped and looked at me. My eyes full of anger.

"Sorry" They both muddered.

"I was just bringing you to Sakura" Naruto said.

"And I don't have the obility to walk apparently." He said sarcasticly.

"well yes you do but you wouldn't follow me" Naruto said glaring.

"and what makes you think that Dobe" Sasuke said glaring back.

"everything the way you act the I don't giva a shit attitude." Naruto said. Sasuke binked.

"That doesn't always have to do with that and I would have come any ways." Sasuke said.

"No you wouldn't" Naruto said.

"yes I would"

"No you wouldn't"

"yes I would"

"Teme"

"Dobe" My eyes watered.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Do-" "**UGH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS…..**iiif yyyou dddidn't wwwant ttto cccome sssasuke ttthen llleave." I screamed between sobs as I running out of the hall way just as the bell rang.

********Temari's pov*********

"Do-" "**UGH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS….** Iiif yyyou dddidn't wwwan tttto ccccome sssssasuke tttthen llleave." I watched her run out of the room. I dropped my bag and ran after her. She had gone into the room so I walked in. I stopped at the door and watched her cry in the class for a minute.

"Sakura" I said softly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK" I blinked and my eye twitched.

"I'm not Sasuke." I said. Her head shot up and she looked my way.

"oh my god Temari I am so sorry…. I thought you were Sasuke." I said. I walked up and sat down next to her.

"I know." I said. She nodded and layed her head back down. The door opened and I looked up to see Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara had my stuff in his arms. He walked up and handed it to me before sitting behind Sakura. He hesitanly reached out and set a hand on her back. Kankuro took the seat on the other side of her. He just looked at her. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"_**you idiot why are you just looking at her." **_ I said to him in my head. Gaara rolled his eye hearing what I said. "_**even Gaara did something**_" Gaara glared at me and I smirked.

"**I don't know what to do**" He said back. I blinked and rolled my eyes.

******Sakura's pov********

I felt a hand softly lay on my back. I just left it alone and stared at the desk. None of my friends had come to make me feel better…..it was three people I didn't even know. I narrowed my eyes and someone sat in front of me. I glanced up to see someone I didn't even know. I sighed and sat up. I looked to my right to see Temari looking blankly at the board. I looked to my left to find Kankuro just staring at me. I blinked.

"What are you looking at?" I said softly. He blinked. Gaara chuckled and Temari laughed even though I had no idea why.

"umm nothing…I just didn't know what to do." He admitted. I blinked and rolled my eyes.

"Idiot" Temari and I muttered.

"HEY I AM NOT" "KANKURO QUIET DOWN" our teacher said. Gaara, Temari and I cracked up laughing.

"Temari, Gaara, Sakura, and Kankuro Detention." My jaw dropped.

"WHAT what did I do." Temari and I said. Gaara just glared.

"You disobeyed my orders."

"WHAT you said that to Kankuro" we said. The teacher's eyes narrowed.

"two days of detention."

"WHAT what for" Temari said.

"For talking back to me." we blinked.

"I didn't even say anything." Gaara muddered.

"Three days." My jaw dropped.

"Wha-" We all instantly shut up and the teacher smirked. We all glared at him. I felt eyes on me. I turned. Gaara looked at me but I noticed Sasuke looking at me. I glared and he flinched. I turned again and leaned back. "_Jerk_" I thought.

+++++Lunch+++++

I sat down at a table by myself. I nibbled on my lunch. Someone sat down and I looked up to see to Oxygen orbs looking at me full of worry. I glared back and stood up. His hand shot out and gripped my arm.

"please just listen to me." he said softly. I looked from his hand to him. I sighed and sat down.

"thank you" he said. I glared.

"I am sorry I was going to come on my own I just didn't know when you were going to get here and then Naruto decides to pull me along and it sort of pissed me off. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. I looked at him for sighs of lieing. I sighed not finding any. I looked at him and smiled. He let out a deep breath.

"Thank you" he said.

"I think that was the longest sentence I have ever heard coming out of your mouth and the most thank you and sorries I have ever heard." I said smirking. He glared playfully at me. I just smiled.

"So what happened." Out of no were Ino appeared and I was surrounded by my friends. I looked around and blinked.

"SSSSakura-san iiiis iiiit ooook iiiif TTTTTemari-san aaaand hhhher bbbbrothers ssssit wwwwith uuuuus…iiii iiiiinvited ttttthem." Hinata asked walking up with the sand siblings behind. I smiled and nodded. They took their seats and everyone started talking again.

"So do you mind answering my question I have asked so much. What Happened?" Ino asked annoyed. Everyone looked at me except Gaara and Temari.

"UUUUmm wwwell…." Tears slid down my eyes. I blinked and whipped the tears from my eyes. " I was waiting for my mom and I felt something ggggrab me and I was ppulled into a small clearing in the forest. I don't remember what he looked like but iiiit wwwas sssso ccccreeepy. He said I smelt good…..then he just left leaving me there." I said. I looked at my arms. " he held me so tight I have cuts and my arms and thigh." I said. Everyone just looked at me.

"How did you get to the police office?" Tenten asked.

"Temari found me and helped me." I said. Everyone looked at Temari and she nodded.

"WWWWhy ddddid hhhhe lllllleave?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know he just left." I said. The bell rang and everyone started getting up.

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten can I please talk to you" Temari said. I blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Sure" they said.

********Temari's pov**********

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten can I please talk to you" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Sure" they said. We walked out into the halls and stood in front of my locker. They looked at me and I smirked. They blinked and looked at each other.

"I happen to know that Gaara likes Sakura and I am pretty sure she likes him too." They smirked knowing exactly where I was going.

"I can find that out for you" Ino said. I nodded.

"What are we going to do." Hinata said I blinked. She didn't studder.

"you didn't studder!" I said. She smiled.

"It depends on how much I like the person." She said.

"she studders around our friends because Naruto is there." Tenten said. Hinata's face went tomato red. I smiled. "_She is so cute_" I thought.

"Well what we are going to do is. I am going to host a party at my house and I am going to invite all of my new friends…..which is you guys. And we are going to play spin the bottle or Truth or Dare. You know what to do with the Truth or dare. Whoever gets to it first ok."They nodded and I gave Tenten and Ino the look like I still want to talk to you. Hinata went to class and I smiled.

"let's do the same with her." They smirked.

"I like you" Ino and Tenten said at the same time. I smiled and they walked away.


	5. Chapter 4: Questions

******* Chapter 4: Questions *********

+++++++ Gaara's pov +++++++

I was instantly on my feet when I felt another presence that did not belong to my siblings.

"GRRRRR" My brother growled as a small figure on two legs lingered past. The figure was female not male which was partly a good thing….. that meant that whoever it was not our big time enemy. Both my siblings took off running the opposite direction from the figure. I slowly made my way toward the figure. I stopped when the figure stopped. I was too far away to see what the person looked like. The figure sat down and stared up at the sky. I walked closer and until I was at the edge of the clearing the person was in. A twig snapped under my paw and her head shot over in my direction. I got to see her face now. She had pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" before my eyes she was slammed against a tree trunk by a man. She looked at me with pleading eyes like she knew me. Pain shot through my side as the man's nails ripped through my skin under my red and white fur. I was thrown and I slammed into a tree. I went limp and couldn't move.

******** end of dream**************

I jolted up in bed. I was in my room. I looked around to see Temari and Kankuro looking at me curiously. I growled and their eyes widened. They knew exactly what dream I had just had. I had been having this dream since the day she was attacked the first time about a year ago. That is why we had moved over here because we had been seeing that we knew she was in trouble. Now we happen to make friends with her and her friends….. we don't know how this is going to turn out.

"What does it mean?" Temari asked. Kankuro shrugged. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know…. I guess we will have to find out." I said.


	6. Chapter 5: Party Invitations

++++Chapter 5: Party++++++

**** Temari's pov*********

( Gaara's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind "_blah blah blah_")

(Temari 's thoughts and talking to her siblings in her mind "_**Blah Blah Blah**_" )

(Kankuro thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind"** Blah Blah Blah**" )

I hopped out of the car and sprinted up the stairs into the school.

"Oi Temari. Why the rush?" I heard Kankuro yell from behind . I stopped and turned.

"I am having a party and I am going to put invitations in all my friends lockers…before they get here."I said taking off again.

"well at least I don't have to come" He murmmered.

"oh I wouldn't be so sure kanky. You and Gaara are both coming" I yelled back.

"What why?" He said walking in after me with Gaara on his heels.

"Because you are" I said.

"No I don't want to." He whined. I rolled my eyes and slipped invitations into lockers. First Hinata. Then Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto.

"Well to bad you are." I said. Shino, Neji, Tenten, Ino.

"Bu-" "Shut up Kankuro there is no point. You won't win" Gaara said abviously not like what I was say. I smiled.

"But I do-" "Kankuro" Gaara growled.

"No I d-" " KANKURO" we both yelled.

"YOU ARE GOING WHEATHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT SO GET OVER IT." Kankuro flinched and nodded. I quickly finished placing the invitations in everyone's locker and walked up to my brothers. I smiled. They rolled their eyes and we walked outside. We froze when we got out the door. There in the middle of the school yard stood a man. He was fairly tall and wore all black. His short gray hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. All three of us growled. He smirked and took off into the woods stopping just inside of the tree line. I stepped forward and the man smirked. A hand shot out in front of me. I followed the arm to the owner to find Gaara looking over at the entrance of the gate. I followed his line of vision to see four students walk in the gate. I sighed and looked back to where the man was. He had left to keep cover which was good.

"_we will have to get him after school_" I heard Gaara say. I sighed and nodded. We walked up to a nearby tree and sat down next to it.

***** Sakura's house*********

++++++ Sakura's pov+++++

I rushed down stairs and I quickly grabbed a bowl of cereal and woofed it down before I was out the door.

"ugh she had to choose today to be the day to make me walk to school." I mumbled. I sprinted down the street and then broke into a run. "_IM LATE_" I screamed in my head. I turned onto a second street and ran into the school yard, up the stairs and in the door. I ran to my locker and quickly put in the combo. I opened my locker and grabbed my stuff. I went to close my locker but spotted a small piece of paper that was stuck through the small slits in the top of my locker. I blinked and grabbed the small piece of paper. Unfolded the paper and read it.

**Party tomorrow after school. **

**Meet in the school yard. **

**Sakura. Don't say you're not coming BECAUSE YOU ARE COMING WEATHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT.**

**Temari**

I blinked and my eye twitched. I sighed and put it on my coat and closed my locker. I ran to the office.

"Sakura you're late again?" I nodded and the lady wrote me a note. I grabbed it and ran down the hall to my class room. I opened the door and shyly walked in. All eyes were on me. I gulped and walked up to the teacher and handed her the sheet of paper. She sighed and told me to go to my seat. I walked down the aisle and Gaara and Sasuke looked at me curiously. I grumbled and sat between them.

"woke up late" I murmured. They chuckled and I spaced out for the rest of class.

*****end of class*****

"Alright class. Have a good day." I sighed and stood up. For some reason I had bad feeling about today. I stood up and grabbed my stuff. I walked out the door with Sasuke and Gaara right behind me. I walked to my locker and opened it to exchange stuff for my next class.

"SAKURA" I looked to my right left to see Temari running up to me. I gave her a curious look and she giggled. She stopped next to me and leaned against the looker next to mine.

"so you got my invitation?" She asked. I nodded. She raised an eye brow.

"Well"

"Well what?" I asked closing my locker and turned to her.

"Are you going to come?" she asked. My eye twitched.

"I thought you knew the answer to that….seens how you threatened me to come." I said. She smirked.

"ok see ya there Sakura" she smiled bounding off. I sighed. "_I want to see if I can find that wolf._" I thought.

***** Temari's pov*****

I walked into art and sat down next to Tenten and Ino with a big smirk on my face.

"well is she coming" Ino asked.

"yep….everything is going just as I planned." I said smiling. We all laughed.

++++++ End of day+++++

**** Sakura's pov*****

I took my time walking out of school so no one would be there so I could walk around by myself. I had called my mom at lunch time say that I was "hanging out with Ino" so that I could search with no interruptions. I walked out of the school doors to find just a few people there. None of my friends just a couple of couples making out. I rolled my eyes. I walked down the stairs and towards the gate. I turned a left to my house and once I was far enough away I took a sharp left into the woods. I got just far enough that no one could see me and stopped. I had left my stuff in my locker which was good and I was sooo glad I had decided not to wear heels today. I looked around. It was beautiful. There where green trees everywhere and little streams of light sneaking in between the leaves making everything sparkle. I beamed.

"it is so beautiful" I said wide eyed. I took a step and made my way through the woods. I don't know why but I wanted to see that wolf again. I was attracted to him….yes sounds weird but something about that wolf made me want to see him again. Images flashed through my mine of his deep jade eyes staring at me. I walked into a small clearing and sighed. I turned around and walked back retracing my tracks. I soon found myself next to the highway where I was before I entered the forest. I slowly made my way down the side walk watching my feet. I heard a yelp and many sounds coming from the woods next to me. I stopped and looked in that direction. I saw a flash of red and there in front of me stood a huge red and white wolf. I gasped. He looked at me and blinked. I took a step back. A twig snapped and his head shot to the woods. He lunged at me and I screamed. I hit the ground hard and gasped. I opened my eyes to see two jade orbs staring into mine. I gasped and I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop from screaming. He growled and gripped my shirt pulling me up into a standing position. He moved to my left and started pushing me onto the highway. I gasped and leaped to my left to stay on the side walk. He growled and looked into the woods in front of him. He looked at me and whined. I blinked and took that as a "go it's not safe here." I gulped and ran across the street with him right behind me. I ran into the woods and he bounded in front of me guiding me toward were ever he was going. I gulped dodging trees. One question popped into my head. Why? Pain shot through my leg as I was dragged to the ground. Something hard slammed into my gut and everything started fading away. I heard a yelp and then couldn't hear.

***dream***

Run. Run. Run. Was what my mind was telling me but I was frozen. The man in front of me smirked. His hand gripped my arm pulling me closer. I whimpered. Why can't I move? No I want to move? One hand drooped around my waist and the other tangled in my hair. His lips smashed into mine and I tried to fight it by he was controlling me. How? I don't know. He kissed my cheep then my jaw and then my neck. He growled and a sharp pain shot through my neck and I screamed. His grip on my hair tightened and he pulled my hair back giving him more access to my neck. He took a step forward without letting go and my back touched to trunk of a tree. His hand retreated from my waist and slid down to my hip and then my thigh. I whined. I did not. I repeat did not like this. I felt two cold hard things go farther into my skin as he pressed harder against me. I screamed again in pain. Then I was free. I was leaning against a tree with blood trickling down my chest from my neck. My sight was hazy but I saw the man in front of me looking at someone. He lunged and I slid down the tree. His scream erupted through the trees. I closed my eyes.

"Sakura" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whimpered.

"Sakura"

"Sakura"

****end of dream*****

"Sakura"

"Sakura wake up."

"Sakura" I reluctantly opened my eyes. When my eyes adjusted I saw once again two jade eyes staring at me. But instead of fur there was skin. I gasped and jolted up.

"What happen? Where am I?" I looked at the person next to me. There stood Gaara.

"Gaa- Wha- ugh I am so confused" I sobbed. A hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up and Gaara.

"I found you laying here. What are you doing out here at this time?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know…." I whimpered when I remembered the dream.

"I don't know where I am." I whispered.

"here I will help you." I looked up at Gaara and smiled. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.


	7. Chapter 6: PARTY TIME XD

+++++ Chapter 6: PARTY TIME XD+++++++

***** Gaara's pov*******

( Gaara's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind "_blah blah blah_")

(Temari 's thoughts and talking to her siblings in her mind "_**Blah Blah Blah**_" )

(Kankuro thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind"** Blah Blah Blah**" )

I dragged myself out of bed for school…..once again. I grabbed what I was going to wear and went down stairs. I got down stairs and stopped at the bottom of the staires. The place was all decorated. I blinked and walked into the kitchen to find Temari staring at a cook book trying to figure out what to do next. I sighed and walked up to her looking at what she was reading.

"I will get this Temari you get ready." I said. She beamed at me and took off to her room. I sighed and read the instructions.

***** Sakura's pov******

I got out of bed and shifted through my droors to find what I was going to ware to day. I skipped into the bathroom and got dressed. I ran down stairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal and started munching on it. After I was done eating I put my plate away and was out the door. I slowly walked down the side walk to my school. My mom was gone….again so I had to walk to school…again. My eyes flickered to the forest again and again as I made my way to the school gate. I couldn't help but remembering what happened that night. I soon came up to the school gates and stopped. I looked back at the forest before passing through the gates into the school yard. The yard was filled with students who where all split up into many different groups. I sighed and walked across the yard and up the stairs into the school. I walked up to my locker and grabbed my first period class books. I closed my locker door and leaned my back against it. I slid down until my butt hit the floor. I sighed and stared off into space.

****** Temari's pov*******

I dragged Gaara and Kankuro through the gates to find all of our friends in their little group next to a tree….well everyone except Sakura. I dragged my siblings over to our friends and we all exchanged greetings. After talking for a while Gaara groaned and anounced that he was going to his locker. I grinned. Perfect. Once he was gone I looked at everyone.

"I have a plan" I announced.

"What kind of plan?" Sasuke answered.

"to get Gaara and Sakura together." I smirked. Sasuke blinked and smirked as well.

"That doesn't bother u Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked curiously. Sasuke shook his head.

"No I consider Sakura a sister. I don't like her that way. Besides I watch the way he looks at her." He said.

" So whats the plan?" Kankuro asked. I smirked.

***** Sakura's pov*******

****

I sighed and stood up. I bent over and grabbed my stuff from the floor next to me. I walked into the class room and took my seat soon to be joined by some of my friends.

" Sakura are you coming to the party?" Tenten asked. I nodded. She smiled.

"ok well while u where sitting by your locker Temari told us to meet her at the gate at the end of the day." I nodded and listened to the teacher talk.

******************** End of school*****************

I walked out of my last period class and to my locker. I stuffed everything in my locker and made my way out the door after closing my locker and locking it. I slowly made my way to the school gate waiting for the rest of the group. Once everyone got here Temari and her siblings showed us to their house and we all got settled. We walked in and every girl in the room smiled. I giggled.

"This is going to be fun." I said. The girls nodded and the boys gulped.

" I GOT THE MUSIC" Temari yelled. Temari dissapeared into a hall way and all the boys crowded around the couch. Temari soon returned with not just music but a mic and speekers. She set it up and scanned over the crowd of people. She smiled.

"Who is singing first."

" not me" the boys said at the same time.

"MMe" Hinata squealed. She skipped up to the mic and looked through the CDs.

"**I am going to sing Goodbye by Kristina Debarge" She said as the music started.**

**Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act  
And you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone**

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye

Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
Had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
On the passenger side  
Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye

Hey hey, hey hey hey  
Goodbye

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye

Goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goo**dbye**

" YEAH GO HINATA" I yelled. She giggled and sat down.

"ok who is next Temari said.

"Sakura" Sasuke stated. I froze. All eyes where on me. I gulped and sighed. I stood up and walked up to the mic. I looked throught the CDs and quickly chose a song.

"I am going to sing Irresistible by Jessica Simpson" I said. The music started and I started to sing.

**You know, I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible.**

Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type  
To idle what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
I know I'm meant to say no

Chorus:  
But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breath  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me  
I can hardly breath

Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I just can't stop myself falling  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
I don't want to play no game  
Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (I'm meant to say no)

Chorus:  
He's irresistible (irresistible)  
up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breath (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

Can't you see  
Whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breath  
He's so irresistible  
Baby you know  
You're more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful  
He's so irresistable  
(You're so irresistible)

Chorus:  
He's irresistible (yeah)  
up close and personal(oh yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breath (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical  
Deeper and spiritual (oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me (Irresistible to me)

He's irresistible (yeah)  
up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breath (irresistible to me)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me (irresistible to me)

I stopped singing to see Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari stairing at me with slaked jaws and wide eyes. I blinked.

"I bet I can do better." Sasuke snickered. I glared.

"oh give it a rest would ya Uchiha." I growled. He chuckled.

" oh I have a great idea." I gulped and reluctantly looked at Ino. She smirked.

"Why don't Sakura and Sasuke sing together… and I have the perfect song" She said.

"NO" I screamed.

"sure. I don't care." I glared at Sasuke.

" THAT'S A GREAT IDEA" everyone but Neji and Gaara yelled. I gulped and I watched Sasuke stand up and walk up to me. I groaned knowing there was no why I was getting out of this.

"So what are we singing" I asked.

"Don't stop believein' by Glee Cast" she answered. I sighed and the music started.

**Sasuke: **

**Just a small town girl, **

**livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere  
**

**Sakura:**

**Just a city boy, **

**born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere**

**Sasuke:**

**A singer in a smoky room  
****Sakura:**

**The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
****Both:**

**For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**

**Both:**

**Strangers waiting, **

**up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
**

**Both:**

**Streetlights people, **

**living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the nights**

**Sakura:**

**Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
****Both:**

**Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time**

**Both:**

**Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on**

**Both:**

**Strangers waiting, **

**up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
**

**Both:**

**Streetlights people,**

**living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the nights**

**Both:**

**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people**

**Both:**

**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
**

**Both:**

**Don't stop**

I took a deep breath and looked at my friends. All of them had wide eyes. I giggled.

"THAT WAS AWESOME" almost everyone screamed. I smiled.

"I think Ino should go next" I whispered. She sighed and stood up and looked through the CDs. Once she found one she walked up to the mic.

"I will sing Naturally by Selena Gomez and the Scene" The music started and soon she was singing.

**How you choose to express yourself  
Its all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally,  
it comes naturally**

You follow what you feel inside,  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try,  
It comes naturally,  
It comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Baby)

You have a way of moving me,  
A force of nature, your energy,  
It comes naturally,  
(You know it does,)  
It comes naturally,  
(Oh yeah)

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Baby)

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes,  
it takes my breath away

(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
When youre with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally 

**Naturally**

**Naturally**

**Naturally**

**Naturally  
Ba-Ba-baby**

Naturally 

**Naturally**

**Naturally**

**Naturally**

**Naturally  
Everything baby comes naturally.**

"That was great Ino" I said smiling. She smiled back and took her seat.

"…. I think we should do something else" Naruto said.

"how about Truth or Dare" Tenten said.

"yeah That's a great idea Tenten" Ino said beaming. I gulped.

"_ugh I hate that game_" I thought. We all soon circled on the floor in front of Temari's fireplace once Kankuro put away the mic and the amps. I sighed.

"ok who goes first." Temari asked. She looked around and her eyes landed on Tenten.

"Tenten you first." She said. Tenten sighed and looked around. Her eyes landed on Naruto.

"Naruto. Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare" he answered.

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like in this room" she said. He sighed and stood up. He walked over to Hinata and pressed his lips to hers. Hinata's face went beat red and once Naruto pulled away she fainted. Naruto blinked. I sighed.

"Don't just stare you idiot. Put her on the couch or something" I said. Naruto nodded and picked up Hinata and walked over to the couch laying her down on it. He walked back and sat back down completely avoiding Neji who was giving him the most dangerous death glare he could. I giggled.

"Ok my turn right." We nodded and looked around and his eyes landed on Ino.

"Ino truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"ummmmmm Truth." She whispered.

"awwwww party pooper." Naruto whined.

"Just give me a question Naruto" She glared.

"ok ummmmm last I heard you didn't like any one. Do you have a crush on someone in this room?" he asked. Ino sighed.

"yes I have a crush on someone in this room" she answered looking away.

"ok…..ummmmm Sasuke truth or dare." Ino asked.

"Truth."

"Do you like Sakura?" She asked eyeing him. Sasuke blinked and then smirked.

"yes" everyone gasped and I just about fainted. " but like a sister." I blinked. I smiled.

"Good because it wouldn't happen" I said playfully punching him in the arm. He glared and looked around. His eyes landed on Temari.

" Temari truth or dare." She blinked.

"Dare." She said smirking.

"I dare you to tell us who you like." He answered smirking. I burst out laughing and Temari's smirk dissapeared. She grumbled something and glared at Sasuke.

"what was that I didn't quite get that." Sasuke said. She growled.

"shikamaru" she whispered.

"I still didn't get that." Sasuke said.

"SHIKAMARU. HAPPY NOW JACKASS" she yelled. I blinked. Sasuke cringed and fell on his butt rubbing his ear murmurring something about losing his hearing. I giggled. Temari looked at me and smirked. I gulped and backed up.

"Sakura darling Truth or Dare" she asked.

"DDDare" I stammered. "_I have a feeling I am going to regret this_" I nerviously said in my mind.

"I dare you to kiss Gaara." She said. My jaw dropped and Gaara tensed up. I felt two hands grip my arms and I was lifted off the ground. I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke smirking down at me. I glared and he walked over to Gaara. I gulped and I was suddenly right in front of Gaara, our faced only inches apart. I stared into his jade eyes. I sighed and closed the gap closing my eyes. His lips were warm. I clenched his shirt and he tensed but slowly relaxed. We pulled apart and I scrambled back to my spot glaring at Sasuke and Temari, who where grinning. I glanced at Gaara to see him doing the same thing.

"Tenten truth or dare." I said.

"Dare me" she said smirking. I smirked

" I dare you to kiss Neji" Tenten went pale. I giggled. She slowly made her way over to Neji who was no longer glareing at Naruto but was now glaring at me. Tenten grabbed his chin and smashed her lips onto his. They both closed their eyes and Neji kissed back. I blinked. They where now making out. I sighed and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled and walked over to Temari and whispered in her ear. She blinked and then smirked before leaving the room. She soon returned with a bullhorn. I giggled and she handed it to me. I walked over to Neji and Tenten who where still making out. I pulled the bullhorn to my lips and pressed the button and yelled into it.

" I SAID A KISS NOT MAKE OUT YOUNG LADY" They both jolted up and stared at me. I smirked and walked over to Temari and handed the bullhorn back to her. I sat back down next to Sasuke.

"I think we should watch a movie now." Tenten murmmured. Everyone nodded and Tenten and Kankuro looked through the movies.

"oo lets watch this one." Kankuro said.

"NO WAY IN HELL WOULD WE WATCH THAT. ARE YOU CRAZY" I heard Tenten yell.

"ok ok. How about this on-" "no" After about 30 minutes of arguing we soon found a comedy and everyone settled around the couch. Hinata finally woke up when Tenten was yellings so Ino filled her in on what happen while she was "asleep" on the couch. Eventually everyone took their seats. Temari next to Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kankuro, Gaara, Me.

******* Temari's pov*********

( Gaara's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind "_blah blah blah_")

(Temari 's thoughts and talking to her siblings in her mind "_**Blah Blah Blah**_" )

(Kankuro thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind"** Blah Blah Blah**" )

I looked around. Hinata was alseep with her head on Naruto's lap while Naruto snored leaning back against the couch. Ino's was snuggled up to Sasuke who was also sound asleep…..but not snoring. Neji had his hand gently resting on Hinata's waist while his other arm was wrapped around Tenten who had her face barried in Neji's neck, and last but not least Sakura was curled up into Gaara who had his head laying on the top of her head. I looked over to see Kankuro still wake staring at the TV. I sighed and walked up the stairs into my room. I looked around and spotted my camera. I grinned evily and grabbed it. I turned off the flash because didn't want to wake anyone and anyways the light on in the house was good enough. I walked quietly down stairs and turned off the TV snapping Kankuro out of his trance. He was about to yell but shut his mouth once he noticed the scene around him. He looked and me and his eyes landed on my camera. He smirked and stood up. He walked over and stood next to me while I positioned the camera and snapped the picture. The picture showed up on the screan and I had to hold back a squeal. They all looked soooo cute. I quickly ran back up the stairs and put the camera away. I grabbed four blankets. I repositioned Hinata so her head rested on Naruto's shoulder and laid the first blanket over the two. I took the second one and laid it over Tenten and Neji, and the third one over Ino and Sasuke. I stopped and looked at Gaara and Sakura. I grinned and laid the blanket over them.

"_awwwww so cute" _I squealed in my head. (not talking to her brothers)


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions?

++++++++++ Chapter 7: Confessions? +++++++++++++++

****** Sakura's pov*********

I was completely surounded by warmth although I had no clue where it was coming from I like it. I snuggled closer to the warms. I heard a groan and my eyes fluttered open. I saw black. That was all I saw. I blinked. I tried to move but something held me tight. I turned my head to see a strong arm protectively wound around my waist. I looked up to see blood read locks and creamy skin. I gasped. I had fallen asleep on Gaara.

"oh your awake." I turned my head to see Temari smirking at me. I blinked and was about to yell but she placed her finger on her lips silencing me. She pointed to the couch. I looked over at the couch to see three couples cuddling. I tried to move a second time but Gaara's arms only tightened.

"humph" I grumbled giving up. I rested my head on his shoulder once again and his arms loosened. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"_I feel asleep on Gaara…. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FEEL ASLEEP ON GAARA" _i screamed in my head. I opened my eyes and took in the scene. Ino and Sasuke were cuddling, as well as Naruto and Hinata, and Neji and Tenten. My eyes glided over to the TV to find it off. I spotted messy brown hair and looked just below the TV. There was Kankuro passed out on the floor. I blinked. I tried once more to get out of Gaaras tight grip and succeed this time. I quietly got off the couch we where on and pulled the blanket up so it only exposed his head and neck. I heard rustling of pots and pans in the kitchen so I slowly walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen Temari was (once again) reading a cook book with a very confused expression. I giggled and she looked up.

" I take it you don't know how to cook." I said. She frowned and nodded. I smiled and walked up.

"What are you trying to make?" I asked.

"A burrito… well the stuff inside of a burrito." I giggled and took the spoon from her hand. I plopped it into the sink and shifted through her fridge. I grabbed the eggs, sausage, re fried beans, cheese, hash browns, and green chili souse. I walked back to the counter with everything in my hands and set it down. I grabbed a pan and turned on the burner. I stuck the sausage in the pan and broke it down into smaller pieces.

"So who do you think Ino likes?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke" I simply stated. Temari giggled and nodded.

"I agree but what makes you think that?" she asked. I turned and looked at Temari with a big grin as the sausage slowly cooked behind me.

"well one she is cuddling with him right now. Two she is my best friend I know the way she looks at people." I said smirking. Temari smiled.

"So how are we going to get them together?" she asked. I turned and stired the sausage.

"We won't have to do anything but convince both of them they like each other then they will take care of it from there." Temari blinked.

"really?" I nodded.

"They both aren't shy. But if we are going to take part in it. It will be best to convince Sasuke…..he will be the hardest…. Ino will find out herself." I said. Temari nodded.

"Alright then how are we going to convince Sasuke?" she asked.

"well first we wait until we something happening like….. him staring at her or talking to her a lot…..or him being nice to her." I said. Temari laughed.

"ok we will both keep an eye out." I nodded and dumped the sausage on a paper towel. I cracked ten eggs into the pan and stired them with some milk. Once the eggs where done I grabbed a second pan and started cooking the hash browns. Eventually I finished everything and set it out so everyone could make the burrito the way they wanted to. i walked into the living room to find Gaara and Kankuro awake. I took my seat next to Gaara.

" I made burritos. There in the kitchen if your hungry" I said. Kankuro took off toward the kitchen and Gaara slowly stood up and made his way to the kitchen. I soon followed.

**THUMP**

I blinked. Gaara and Kankuro looked at the door. We all walked out of the kitchen to find Hinata on the floor with a tomato red face. Ino on the other side of the room with a tomato red face and Tenten eying Neji with a tomato red face. Sasuke was smirking, Naruto was staring down at Hinata with a worried expression and Neji was glaring at Naruto. I blinked. I laughed and everyone looked at me.

"There are burritos in the kitchen if you guys want some" I said. Sasuke stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Naruto looked down at Hinata and picked her up. He set her on the couch and took off toward the kitchen with everyone else not far behind.

+++++++ An hour later++++++++++

"BYE INO" Temari yelled I grimced at how loud she was. She waved and was then back inside the house with Gaara and Kankuro not far behind. I sighed and followed. I walked into the living room to see Hinata sitting up rubbing the back of her head. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I quickly made a burrito out of what was left and walked into the living room again. I handed it Hinata.

"Here ya go Hinata." I said. She smiled and quickly ate it.

"come on Hinata it is time to go…. I don't want uncle getting mad." Neji called from the kitchen. Hinata handed me the plate and hurried over to Neji who was now waiting for her at the door. They both left and Temari groaned and fell on the couch.

"Well that's everyone…except Sakura" Kankuro said. I glared at him. He laughed. I sat on the couch and looked up at the clock. 11:30. I sighed.

"I should be getting home. My parents are probably worried." I said. Temari pouted and I stood up. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Wait Sakura. I'll walk with you" Temari said catching up to me. I smiled and nodded. We walked across the street. We walked along the side walk and I stared into the woods while we walked pasted it.

"So you like Gaara." I froze and looked a Temari.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. Temari smirked and turned to look at me.

"Well one you where cuddling with him. And two I watch the way you look at my little brother." She said. I sighed.

"To be honest I have no clue if I like him."I answered looking down. Temari blinked. That obviously wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"you don't know" she said. I nodded. She sighed. We quietly walked down the street.

"Why do you ask?" I finally asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Because I want my friends to be happy." She answered. I blinked and smiled. We crossed the road once more and walked up my drive way. I said bye to Temari and she left. I walked up to my room and laid on my bed.

"_do I like Gaara… I don't know….ugh this is so confusing"_ My eyes started to droop and I rolled onto my side and soon fell asleep.

******** Gaara's pov (AS A WOLF)*********

( Gaara's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind "_blah blah blah_")

(Temari 's thoughts and talking to her siblings in her mind "_**Blah Blah Blah**_" )

(Kankuro thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind"** Blah Blah Blah**" )

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I came to a skidding stop and I growled when I spotted a figure not to far away. The figure turned and smirked when it saw me. I growled again and lunged. He dodged and I landed gracefully before quickly turning again. I bounded after him as he took off deeper into the forest.

"**UGH what does he want**"I heard Temari growl.

"**I don't know but it has something to do with Sakura**" I grimced as he said that. I put more power into my stride and took off a little faster after the Vampire.

A/N: OH MY GOSH I love this story XD. Ok so I have a question. I am going to have Sakura encounter the sand siblings change into wolf form soon but I would like to know how long my readers think I should wait until putting it into my story. Please answer my question in your review. :D

Thank you for reading so far and please don't forget to review or vote in my poll.


	9. Chapter 8: Weird!

++++++++ Chapter 8: Weird! +++++++++++++

****** Sakura's pov*********

"SAKURA GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED. **NOW** YOUNG LADY." My mothers screams rang out from the kitchen. I grumbled and slid out of bed.

"_i really don't want to go to school today… really really REALLY REALLY don't want to go to school"_ I whimpered in my head. I grabbed some random clothes and ran into the bathroom. I threw on my clothes and quickly put a little bit of makeup on. I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed my lunch and headed toward the door.

"Sakura honey wait for me. I will drive you." I stopped and blinked. She walked past me and through the door. I followed and got into the car. My mom turned on the car and took off toward the school.

******* at the school *********

I got out of the car and my mom drove off. I looked around and spotted a couple of my friends talking by the tree. I sighed and made my way to the door. I walked in and up to my locker. I grabbed my stuff and sat down in front of my locker. I looked around and spotted Ino and Sasuke talking by her locker. I smirked.

"_perfect_" I thought.

The bell rang and I stood up. I slowly made my way to class. I walked into the class room and took my seat at the back of the class. Sasuke sat down next to me and Hinata in the seat behind me. The teacher walked in and up to the boared.

"HHHey wwwhere aaare TTTTemari, GGGGaara, aaand KKKKKankuro." Hinata whispered. I blinked.

"I don't know I haven't seen them." Sasuke said. I nodded in agreement.

"_I guess that is a good thing because I really didn't want to see Gaara or Temari today._" I thought.

******* End of school *******

The bell rang students jolted out of their seats and raced though the door. I blinked and stood up. I grabbed my stuff and walked to my locker. I stuffed my stuff in my locker and walked out the door only to see a crowed of students standing around two people. In the middle where two people I didn't know. I sighed.

"_another fight. Ugh such a small school but yet soo many fights happen each year._" I thought. I decided to ignore it and just go home.

****** at home*******

When I got home I went straight to the couch. I turned on the TV and sighed. I changed the channel.

"no" I changed it again.

"boring" I sighed and changed the channel again.

"I hate this show." I gurmbled changing the channel again. I stood up and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked throught the food. I groaned and closed the fridge. I walked up to the bowl of fruit and grabbed an apple. I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch once again. I looked at what was on the TV and rolled my eyes.

"This is stupid." I growled. I changed the channel once again. I blinked. A picture of a black wolf showed up on the screan. I read the caption under neath.

"What wolves only live in Suna?" I said. My mind was running in circles. I heard a branch snap and I froze.

**THUMP**

My head shot toward the direction the sound came from. I found my self looking out the window of my living room at a figure lying on the ground. I slowly got up from the couch and walked over to the window hoping to see the figure better. I froze when the figure slowly stood. I realized it wasn't human because it was now on all fours. The animal shook its head and looked up. Jade eyes met Emerald eyes and the animal tenced.

"_wait its that wolf" _I thought. A twig snapped once again and twofigures on all fours came into view.


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth

+++++++ Chapter 9: The truth ++++++++

****** Sakura's pov ********

I stroled down the side walk on my way to school thinking about yesterday. The wolves had showed up at my house…. Although I am not sure if they are a figure of my imagination or real. Just because they lived in Suna… according to the TV show I was watching, doesn't mean they moved down here right? I sighed and just kept walking. I stopped, something didn't feel right. I felt a rush of cold air and then everything went black with a small pain in my neck.

******* Temari's pov *********

I pushed past the students in the hallway. I needed to talk to Sakura.

"UGH where is she" I groaned. I looked from left to right for any pink but I found none. I stopped at the school door and looked outside. I spotted Naruto and Hinata. I rushed out the door and toward the two.

"NARUTO, HINATA. HAVE YOU SEEN SAKURA" I yelled while walking up. They looked up.

"nnno iiii hhhhaven't." Hinata said. Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuke was looking for her a little while ago. But he couldn't find her either." Naruto murmmered. I groaned and turned to go back into the school when I spotted Ino talking to Tenten. I walked over. They looked up and smiled.

"Hey have you guys seen Sakura?" I asked. They shook their heads. I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly. I slouched over

"I guess I will she her in class." I whispered.

"yeah she never misses school. She will be there" Tenten said. I nodded and the bell rang. I groaned and walked into the school. I grabbed my stuff and walked into the class room and took my seat behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned and looked at me.

"Have you seen Sakura? I need to talk to her." Sasuke asked. I sighed.

"No. I have been looking for her too." Sasuke frowned. I sighed and layed my head against the desk.

******* Sakura's pov********

I groaned as I sat up. I looked around. I was in some kind of cellar or chamber. It was dark and they brick looked gray. Pain shot through my neck and my hand shot up and gripped my neck. There was a small bruise on my pressure point. Then it hit me. I was knocked out. I looked over my body. Nothing else hurt but my neck. I let out a sigh of relief. I tried to move my leg but something heavy held it down. I looked down to see that there was a chain link attached to my leg. I blinked. Yep I had been kidnapped. I heard a door drag against the pacement and I jumped in surprise. I heard foot steps and slowly edged my self away from the chamber door. The foot steps became louder. I saw a figure outside of my chamber door and I gulped. The door opened and the man stepped inside.

"oh so your away huh." Came a creepy voice. "_why is that voice so farmiliar_"I questioned in my head. He lit an old fashioned oil lamp letting a little bit of light hit his face and I froze. "_no no no no NOOOOOO_" I screamed in my head.

"sssstay aaaaway fffrom mmme" I studdered trying to get away from him. He chuckled.

"don't worry I won't do anything… yet I just have to get them out of my way. And anyways you wouldn't be able to stop me." he answered with a evil grin.

********* Temari's pov************

****** Lunch time**********

( Gaara's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind "_blah blah blah_")

(Temari 's thoughts and talking to her siblings in her mind "_**Blah Blah Blah**_" )

(Kankuro thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind"** Blah Blah Blah**" )

I rushed into the lunch room. Sakura still wasn't here and I was worried. I looked around. I grumbled.

"**where are you guys**" I asked in my mind. I looked around and spotted all of Sakura's friends sitting around a table but no Gaara and Kankuro.

"_Im outside under a tree y?"_ I heard Gaara answer.

"**I'm being harassed by stupid know it alls… please tell me you have someway to save me"** I heard Kankuro whine back. I sighed.

"_yes I do. Meet me and Gaara under the tree outside. We need to talk about something"_ I answered. I looked around and snuck back out of the lunch room and went outside. I spotted Gaara and walked over to him. He gave me a curious look. I sighed and stood next to him waiting for Kankuro. Not to soon after I got there Kankuro arived.

"ok what is this about" Kankuro asked.

" Sakura hasn't been here for the whole day and I'm worried." I whispered. Kankuro blinked.

"She is probably sick." He shrugged.

"She never misses school even if she is sick." Gaara said.

"Exactly and the Vampire is still out there."I said. My eyes shot to the school door when I spotted a person walk out.

"**Then we better go look for her**" Kankuro said. I nodded and Gaara stood up. We glanced at the kid who now had his back to us and then took off running into the woods.

****** Sakura's pov*******

My head shot up as the guy entered again. I backed away but the chain stopped me. The guy smirked and proceeded toward me. He bent down to where he was hovering over me.

"nnoo doo-" he smashed his lips into mine. My eyes widened and I struggled. He gripped my arms and slammed me down onto the floor. Pain shot through my whole body and I felt him remove my top as everything went black.

******* Gaara's pov (As wolf) ********

( Gaara's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind "_blah blah blah_")

(Temari 's thoughts and talking to her siblings in her mind "_**Blah Blah Blah**_" )

(Kankuro thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind"** Blah Blah Blah**" )

"**she isn't here**" Temari said. I growled.

"**she left the house**" Kankuro said.

"_then we will follow her scent._" I bounded off toward Kankuro with Temari right behind me. Kankuro spotted us and took off following the scent. We came to a stop next to the forest about half way to school from Sakura's house. The scent turned right into the forest and there was a second scent. I growled recognizing the scent. We took off following the scent into the forest once again. It lead us to an old fashioned middle age home.

"**what the heck.**" I rolled my eyes at Temari's comment.

"**hey Temari don't ya know that Vampires like old things?**" Kankuro said.

"…**. Yes I know that… I guess I have gotten a little caught up in this time.**" She answered. I rolled my eyes.

"_can we please focus on saving Sakura_" I growled

"**ooo does someone have a crush**" Kankuro teased. I heard Temari snicker.

"…_. You do realize she is with a vampire right now and she is human. And that she could be dead. Do you really want that Temari._" I growled. I saw Temari flinch.

"**lets go… and this time we have to kill him**" she answered. We all slammed into the door breaking it down. We then bounded into the house. We where all stunned. This was not a house. There where weapons every where and a caged in area towards the back. I growled. I bounded forward and clamped onto one of the bars with my teeth. I flung my head back ripping the bars out of the door frame. We bounded into a hall way. We followed he scent until we where all the way down the hall way and in a small chamber lay Sakura with only a sheet covering her up. Her eyes where closed but you could tell she had been crying. I looked around. All of her clothes where scattered everywhere. I growled.

"_where is he_" I said.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." I sneer came from behind us. I we turned to see the Vampire. Temari growled and he chuckled.

"oh we just had a little fun" he smirked. I pounced at him.

******* Temari's pov (as wolf)********

( Gaara's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind "_blah blah blah_")

(Temari 's thoughts and talking to her siblings in her mind "_**Blah Blah Blah**_" )

(Kankuro thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind"** Blah Blah Blah**" )

I watched as my brothers pounced on the Vampire. They soon took off through the hallway chasing each other. I glanced in the chamber Sakura was in to find she was chained up. I slowly walked into the champer and grabbed the chain with my teeth. I placed my paw on Sakura's foot so she didn't go flying. I threw my head back and the chains snapped. I then took off to help my brothers.

****** Sakura's pov***********

I groaned. I sat up and a cold breaze instantly hit me. I gasped and instantly pulled the blanket up around me. A river of tears ran down my cheeks. "_NOOOOOOOOOO_" I screamed in my head. I spotted my clothes and moved my legs. I froze. Nothing stopped my leg from moving. I looked down at my feet to see a chain still around them but it was snapped in two. I gasped. I quickly stood up and gathered my clothes. I put them on and ran out of the chamber which was open. Something had happened while I was uncouncious. I ran down the hallway and soon stopped at a door frame. I could tell that the door or what ever was there was ripped out…. By something strong…. Very strong. I also saw some broken bars. I stepped into the room and froze. There inside the room was the red and white wolf that I admired so much. I took a second step and pain shot through my body. I gasped and closed my eyes. I heard a growl but it slowly died. I felt tears run down my face. I opened my eyes to see the wolf staring at me I gulped. I stepped forward and his eyes snapped to my feet. I took a couple more stepps and noticed he was injured. I gasped. I walked closer and kneeled beside him. I reached out and touched the wound. He whimpered and my hand retreated. I gulped. I heard a crash outside and I looked over there to see two other wolves fighting my kidnapper. I gasped and tried to stand but a paw landed on my lap and I couldn't stand.

"What is going on" I sobbed. I looked back at the fighting scene once again. All where standing still just looking at eachother. The dirty blonde wolf went ridged and her muscles rippled. Then her body changed. I froze. In stead of standing on all fours she stood on two legs. She wore black dress with a red scarf like thing around her stomach. She had black eyes and dirty blonde hair pulled back into four pigtails.

"! TEMARI!" I shouted stunned. Her head snapped in my direction and she froze. Her wide eyes stared at me in shock. The second wolf turned and soon froze. The paw on my lap tensed. My eyes landed on my kidnapper. He started laughing and took off running in the other direction very very fast. Temari's head snapped toward where he had gone and she cursed. She was about to take off but was stoped by the other wolf. She looked at the wolf and he shook his head. I stood up and the paw did not stop me. I stepped back only to have pain shoot through my body again. I gasped and tears streamed down my face. I opened my eyes to see Temari standing next to the red and white wolf while the other wolf still stood at the door. I watched Temari kneel next to the red and white wolf and touch the wound. He gridded his teeth. She reached into her back and pulled out a bottle of a blue liquid. She poored some in her hands and rubbed it on the wound. My jaw dropped as I saw the wound heal instantly. She looked up at me and sighed. She took a step toward me and I stepped back. She frowned.

"WWWhats gggoing ooon" I studdered. The brown wolf went ridged and his skin started rippling. My eyes widened as I watched him changed.

"Kkankuro!" My eyes landed on the red and white wolf.

"gggaara" I whispered. The wolf stood up. The red and white wolf soon went ridged and his skin rippled. I watched him change. He nodded and his jade eyes stared at me.

"We can explain" Temari said softly. I took a deep breath and my eyes narrowed.

"you better be able too." I said. Temari looked down.

"We-" " Tell me at my house… I want to get out of here." I said interupting Kankuro. They nodded and we started walking to my house.

****** At Sakura's house*******

I silently listened as they each took turns explaining about their little secret.

"We have no clue why he is after you." Kankuro said. I frowned.

"We have been chasing him since the first time we saw u" Gaara said.

"Why me?" I whispered.

"Well for one you smell good." Kankuro said. I glared at him. He blinked.

"Wait I don't mean it like that. I mean you smell good to Vampires….. well your blood does….eh im doing very well with this am i?" he said backing up.

"What he is trying to say is that every person has their own smell that only we … and vampires." Gaara said. I blinked and nodded.

"The only difference is Vampires smell your blood while we smell your real sent." Temari said. I nodded.

"We will give you two chooses Sakura." Gaara said. I looked at him curiously.

"You either sware on your life to keep our secret or….. we kill you and we really don't want to do that." Kankuro said.

"You see humans aren't allowed to know about this unless they sware they won't tell." Temari said. I blinked. "_so technically life or death_." I thought.

"I won't tell." I said. They looked at me.

"you still have to sware" Temari said softly.

"And how do I do that?" I asked. Worry hit all of their eyes. I blinked and gulped.

"Well one of us has to bite you" Temari said. I blinked.

"What!" I said dumstruck.

"Yeah then they know if you tell…" Kankuro said. I blinked. (don't say anything about this part becausei honestly didn't know what to do lol)

"That isn't all is it." I said. Temari sighed and glared at Kankuro who flinched.

"That isn't all of it…. The person who bites you….. well you become their property."I blinked and my eye twitched.

" I belong to no one" I whispered.

"yeah that is why it would be better if one of us did it… not someone that the pack leader chooses." Temari said. My eye twitched.

"ok then wwwho is going to bbbbite me." I asked a little worried.

"Well it has to be a guy for you becasuse you're a girl so I can't. and Kankuro already did that so….. it has to be Gaara." I blinked. "_GGGGGaara_" I studdered in my mind. I looked over at Gaara who had his eyes closed.

"you see we won't treat you like the others would." I nodded in understanding. Temari looked at Gaara who nodded and walked over to me. I looked up and he held out his hand. I took it and stood up. I understood what he ment so I made my way to my room. I opened the door and we both walked in. I went and sat on the bed.

"will it hurt" I asked. Gaara sighed.

"yeah" I nodded. He walked over to me and stood in front of me. I looked up. He moved my hair and softly gripped my chin. He lifted my chin and tilted my head. I gulped and closed my eyes. I felt his lips on my neck and then two fangs sunck into my skin. I gasped in pain and everything went black.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter :D Please review and vote in my pole**


	11. Chapter 10: More Confessions!

++++++++ Chapter 10: More Confessions! +++++++++++++++

****** Sakura's pov********

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his mind "_Blah Blah Blah_")

( Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his mind " _Blah Blah Blah" _. She can't talk to Temari or Kankuro)

I groaned and sat up. Pain shot through my whole body. I gasped as the most pain shot through my neck. My can shot up to my neck and I froze. I instantly took off into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My jaw dropped. On my neck was a beautiful design that looked like a tattoo. I ran my fingers over it. Last night flashed through my head and I flinched. Tears ran down my face. I whiped the tears away and ran into my room and grabbed some clothes and ran back into the bathroom. I got changed and put on some make up. I looked at my top to make sure it cover most of the mark on my neck.

"_now how am I going to make and excuse about this_" I thought. I ran down stairs and grabbed something to eat.

*********** Gaara's pov************

( Gaara's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind "_blah blah blah_")

(Temari 's thoughts and talking to her siblings in her mind "_**Blah Blah Blah**_" )

(Kankuro thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind"** Blah Blah Blah**" )

( Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his mind"_blah blah blah"_)

"_**Is she ok?**_" I gridded my teeth. Temari had been asking me that every ten seconds.

"_yes she is fine. Now LEAVE ME ALONE_" I screamed back at her.

"_**ok ok ok geeze I was just worried**_" she answered. My eye twitched.

"_yeah just like ten seconds ago and ten seconds before that. I will let you know if something happenes_." I growled. I heard Kankuro snicker.

********* Sakura's pov***********

I walked through the gate and made my way to the door. I walked in and opened my locker.

"_hey are you at school yet. Temari is worried and is annoying me._" I froze and the books in my hands slipped out of my hand. The books made a big thump when they hit the floor.

"_ GGGaara "_ I studdered. I quickly snapped out of it and grabbed my stuff and stuffed it in my locker. I grabbed my first hour class books and closed my locker and leaned against it and closed my eyes.

"_yeah?_" I stiffened.

"_ what… how_"

"_oh they didn't tell you that did they. Well I can talk to you in your mind._" I gridded my teeth.

"_ no they didn't. Can I talk to Temari?_ "

"_no._" I frowned and the bell rang. I ran into the room and took my seat taking in all that just happened.

"SAKURA" I looked up to see Temari running into the room with eyes full of worry. I smiled. She took her seat to my left.

"You scared me half to death when you weren't here yesterday." I blinked but caught on quickly. I smiled.

"yeah I wasn't feeling good…. And I mean like I felt like shit." I answered.

"That's never stopped you before?" Sasuke said taking a seat next to me. I smiled.

"Well it wouldn't have but my mom was a different story" I said. Sasuke nodded.

"Can I talk to you at lunch?" he asked. I blinked and looked at him curiously.

"Um sure." I said confused. I turned and looked at Temari curiously. She shrugged and mouthed "he was looking for you yesterday" I blinked and nodded.

++++++++ lunch time++++++++

I walked into the lunch room. A hand gripped my arm and I looked over to see Sasuke. I smiled and followed him. We walked out side and he leaned against the tree. I looked at him curiously.

"_Ino looks pissed._" I blinked.

"_ Is she coming outside?_"

"_no not yet_" I looked at Sasuke.

"you had a question?" I asked. He nodded and sighed.

"I think I like Ino" I blinked. "_well that's a first I didn't think he would admit it_" I thought.

"And your telling me this?" I asked. He understood how I ment and sighed. ( kinda like why are you telling me and not her)

"I don't know how to tell her." He grummbled. I burst out laughing and he glared at me. I stopped laughing and took a deep breath.

"ok well let me find out if she likes you and I will come up with something ok." I winked walking way. I heard him grummble a whatever. I walked through the door and bumped into Ino. She glared at me.

"he is out there if you want to talk to him." I said walking away. I heard the door open and I continued down the hall. I walked into the lunch room and up to the table with all of my friends. I took a seat next to Temari who gave me a curious look and I winked at her and she instantly under stood what I ment and her eyes brightened. I giggled.

**A/N: Sorry short chapter and a weird ending but it is all I could think of but there will be and interesting ending trust me. Please Review and please vote :D**


	12. Chapter 11: Good News

++++++ Chapter 11: Good News+++++++++

****** Sakura's pov *******

I slowly opened the door and walked out. I walked down the street and slowly made my way to the school yard. I stopped at the gate and looked around before entering. I slowly walked across the yard. A strong hand gripped my forearm and I was tugged to my left. I looked at the owner of the hand to find Gaara pulling me toward Temari and Kankuro. I blinked. Temari beamed when she saw me and Kankuro winked.

"Sakura." Temari greeted while Kankuro nodded.

"um hi" I said confused. Temari giggled and Kankuro rolled his eyes at her.

"I just wanted to let you know you are coming over to our apartment….." Her face saddened. "we have to talk about something" I blinked and nodded still confused. Gaara let go of my arm and I turned and headed toward the School building. I walked in and switched my school books and made my way to class just in time for the bell to ring. I took my seat and zoned out.

+++++ end of school++++++

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his mind "_Blah Blah Blah_")

( Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his mind " _Blah Blah Blah" _. She can't talk to Temari or Kankuro)

I groaned as Temari dragged me along the side walk with Gaara and Kankuro lagging behind.

" _What is she so excited about_?" I asked Gaara. I winced as her grip tightened.

"_She is going to call the leader and see what he says_" I blinked and gulped. We soon came to Temari's drive way and she dragged me into the house. I pushed me on the couch and took off toward the phone. Gaara and Kankuro sat next to me and I stared at the floor. I heard Temari dial a number and I tensed up.

"What do you think he will say" I whispered. They both looked at me. Gaara sighed.

"Well there really isn't much he can do about it." Kankuro said. I looked up at him.

"Well Gaara bit you so without his permission nothing can really happen… I guess that's how it goes I'm not really the person who knows the rules….. that is why Temari is talking to the leader." I nodded.

" Hello leader-sama…. Yes well… yes someone saw… no Gaara bit her….. ok. Gaara leader-sama wants to talk to you" I heard Temari say. Gaara stood up and walked toward Temari taking the phone from her hand. He put the phone next to his ear.

"Leader-sama….. yes I bit her…. Because we don't trust the others…. Yes ….. ok. Temari" Gaara handed her the phone and he walked back to the couch and sat down next to me. I looked at him curiously and he looked at Kankuro. He blinked.

"humph" I grumbled crossing my arms. Kankuro chuckled and I heard Temari say by to the leader and hang up the phone. She walked over to the single couch and sat down. I looked at her.

"….. Leader-sama said that you can remain alive as long as you keep the secret…. And he wants to meet you." Temari said. I blinked and felt both Gaara and Kankuro tense up. I looked between the three siblings. Temari looked at Gaara.

"…. Leader-sama agreed with you Gaara about not trusting the others and says that he wants you to bite her again so people know….. that she knows and is of limits." She answered. I stiffened and Gaara stood up. I as well stood up and followed Gaara. He opened his bed room door for me and I walked in he soon followed and gestured for me to sit on his bed. I did as told and sat on the bed. Gaara walked up and stood right in front of me. I looked up at him. His jade eyes stared into mine and then I realized something.

"_I'm in love with Gaara_" I gasped in my head. I stared up at him as he slowly leaned down watching me for any sudden reasons to not bite me. His arms wound around my waist and I gripped his shirt. I felt his warm breath on my neck and a shiver was sent down my spine. I felt a small amount of pain and I gasped. My grip on Gaara's shirt tightened and I closed my eyes. I felt him pull back and I opened my eyes. I looked at Gaara and I slid my hands up to his cheeks. I brought his face back down to mine and our lips met. I closed my eyes and felt him tense. He soon relaxed and I pulled back. I opened my eyes only to have them close once again and I fell fast asleep onto the bed.

******* Gaara's pov********

I watched wide eyed as she fell onto the bed fast asleep. She had kissed me.

**A/N: Yes I know another short chapter and to be honest I had no clue what to do with it. Well anyway please review and don't forget about my poll. :)**


	13. Chapter 12: One Week Later

++++++++ Chapter 12: one week later+++++++++++++

****** Sakura's pov***********

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his mind "_Blah Blah Blah_")

( Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his mind " _Blah Blah Blah" _. She can't talk to Temari or Kankuro)

I groaned. I was in History class and I was not in the mood to be in school. This lecture was boring me to death. I diverted my eyes to the woods outside. The blend of different greens and yellows was beautiful and believe it or not wwwaaayyyy more interesting then the lecture about the African culture.

"Sakura please answer my question." My teacher's voice leaked into my ears. My eyes glided over the students, staring at me, to my teacher who was looking at me with a look like you have been caught.

" Indirect rule is when the traditional village leaders stay in place but are expected to enforce the rules the Europeans make." I muttered. The teacher blinked.

"how did you- but you weren't even paying attention!" He said very confused.

"We went over this last week Sensei." I said. He blinked and all the students laughed and nodded. He groaned and looked through the book.

+++++++ End of School ++++++++

I walked out of class squished in a mob of students eager to get out of class and….. well I don't really want to know what a good amount of them go off and do. Once the mob was gone I made my way to my locker and opened it. I put away my Algebra and grabbed all of the other classes I have homework in and closed my locker. I turned and scanned the crowd for an opening to the door. Once I found an opening and took off toward the door. I opened the door and a very warm breeze slammed into me. I took a deep breath and smiled. I slowly made my way down the steps looking for Temari. She had told me she needed to talk to me about meeting the leader. My eyes scanned over all of the people, some couples making out, some people talking, and some people just watching the clouds (*cough* *cough* Shikamaru *cough* *cough*). I spotted Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro under a nearby tree. Temari was, like usual, yelling at Kankuro who , like usual, was being a smart ass. I smirked and walked over to them.

"Hey you wanted to talk to me?" I asked. Temari stopped yelling and looked at me. She smiled and nodded.

"We are going on a road trip." I blinked.

"When?" I asked curiously.

"On Friday and tomorrow we are going shopping." She sang. I groaned.

"So where are we going? Why are we going there? And Why do we have to go shopping?" I asked. She blinked and eyed me.

"Can't tell you it's a secret. We are going to see the Leader and you have to look nice for the leader….. is there something wrong with shopping?" she said in a deadly voice. I blinked and winced.

"_Think carfully about your answer Sakura. She will be pissed… if you give her the wrong answer."_ I heard Gaara say. I gulped.

"NNNNo nnnot aaat aall! SSShopping iis aaawesome bbut I jjust ddidn't uuunder sstand wwwhy wwe hhhad tto gggo sshopping." I studdered stepping back. She blinked and smiled.

" Tomorrow meet me after school and we are going SHOPPING!" she beamed and my sweat dropped. I looked at Gaara with please save me eyes. He smirked and I glared.

I blinked and looked over to where the sound came from. A black car was parked next to the gate. I blinked. It was my mom. I looked back at my friends.

"Bye guys!" I said taking off toward the car.

"BYE SAKURA!" Temari yell. I giggled.

**A/N: Ok I finally put another chapter on. Hehehe sorry I had school. **

**Well please let me know what you think :)**

**Lynne1923**


	14. Chapter 13: Shopping Day

+++++++++++ Chapter 13 : Shopping day++++++++

******** Sakura's pov **********

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his mind "_Blah Blah Blah_")

( Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his mind " _Blah Blah Blah" _. She can't talk to Temari or Kankuro)

My arm was yanked forward as Temari dragged me into the mall. We had just got out of school like 15 minutes ago and somehow ,don't ask how because I am still stunned, Temari got us to the mall in 10 minutes when it usually takes 30 minutes.

"Hey Temari! You can let go. It's not like I'm gonna run away." I said. She stopped and turned to me.

"Well I don't know. You seemed pretty reluctant to go shopping today." She searched me with her icy glare. I rolled my eyes and yanked my arm out of her grasp and rubbed my shoulder. She sighed and started walking towards a store full of dresses with me not far behind. We entered the store and where quickly engulfed in beautiful dresses.

++++++++ 3 hours later+++++++++ 

We finally narrowed our search down to two dresses we both really liked, for each of us. Temari had a beautiful dark blue dress with gold swirls moving up her right side from the hem of the dress to her hip. The dress really brought out her eyes. The second dress Temari had was just a classic black dress with nothing special on it…. that one also brought out her eyes.

I had a beautiful classic white dress with nothing special, just a black belt that sat right under my breasts. My second dress was a beautiful white dress- once again- with purples, blues, pinks, reds, blacks, and grays dancing around the dress.

" I really like that blue dress on you Temari" I squealed. She nodded and admired the dress.

"ok that's the one I will get then." She looked at the tag to see how much the dress was. " 56 dollars oh that's not bad! Yep this is the dress I am getting." She said making her way through the racks to put the black dress back. I smiled and looked at my two dresses. I really liked both of them. They were so simple but beautiful.

" I think you should go with the simple white one or….." She said. She pulled out a second dress. It was white with purple swirls moving up the left side of the dress from the hem, kinda like Temari's but on the left not the right. " we can try this one on." I squealed

"Oh my gosh! It is sooo pretty!" I squealed again grabbing the dress and bolting for the dressing room. I dodged people and feet and grabbed a dressing room closing the door behind me. I stripped out of my clothes and slid on the dress. I looked in the mirror and the biggest smile slid its way onto my lips. I. Looked. Good. I squealed and changed back. This is definitely the one I want. I opened the door and stepped out of the changing stall. I quickly found Temari waiting for me at the entrance of the store.

"I like it lets get it. Can you please put the… never mine you already put them away." I said she smiled and nodded. I took off to the counter to pay.

++++++++++ 2 more hours later+++++++++++++

I stretched my arms and leaned against the black car seat of Kankuro's car. When we were about 1 hour away from being ready to leave Temari let Kankuro know, ya know with the mind talking thing, and he came and picked us up. I smiled and stared out at the night sky. I watched as puffy pillow white clouds floated by.

********* Gaara's pov (as a wolf)*******

I could see my breath as it hit the cold air surrounding me. My eyes focused on a small cabin hidden in the forest behind Sakura's house. I watched the door open as a figure stepped out. I growl rippled from my mouth. It was him. His eyes landed on me and he smirked. He took off and I took a step only to be thrown back by a huge boom. I was sent sailing through the air but I didn't land on my feet like usual. I hissed in pain as my shoulder slid across the ground followed by the rest of my furry body. I laid there for a couple of seconds and slowly tested my strength by slowly rolling onto my stomach and standing on my four legs. My eyes glided to the space where the cabin had once stood. There was nothing but black and small remnants of the house everywhere. He had blown up the house.

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long lol. Once again school delayed my updating :) along with many other school related problems I am still working on dealing with :(. Any way please review and let me know what ya think.**

**I also am kinda having a writer's block. In the next chapter I was going to have Sakura meet the leader but I am not quite sure how I am going to do that. If you have any ideas do tell :)**

**Thank you for reading and thank you all my faithful readers for reading and reviewing my last chapter :D**

**Please review**

**Lynne1923**


	15. Chapter 14: A day in the Car

++++++++++ Chapter 14: A day in the car…yay+++++++++++

******* Sakura's pov************

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his mind "_Blah Blah Blah_")

( Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his mind " _Blah Blah Blah" _. She can't talk to Temari or Kankuro)

"_Wake up. We are on our way. Temari will not be happy if you are not ready when we get there, so you might want to get. Up. Now._" I jolted up in my bed when Gaara's voice rang through my mind.

"Shit!" I squealed. I had totally forgotten we were going to see the leader today…. Or whenever we get there.

"_ how far away are you?_" I asked him.

" _I will let you know when we are there. Just get ready._" He answered. I sighed. That was a lot of help. I sprinted over to my dresser and pulled open my drawers searching for some underwear and a bra. I then bolted into my closet and grabbed the dress I bought yesterday. I quickly ran into the bathroom and changed into my dress. I got my makeup and put a good amount on, not so little but not too much. I brushed my hair and pulled half of it back. I curled it and then took off down stairs for breakfast. Before getting my food I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a small letter telling my mother I was going to be gone for a couple of days. I told her I would be at a friend's grandmother's house. I grabbed a bowl, dumped some cereal in my bowl, and then some milk. I took it to the living room table and started eating.

" _We are pretty much at your house._" Gaara said. I sighed and quickly ate the rest of the cereal. Once I was done I rinsed out the bowl and set it on the counter to be washed. I quickly sprinted back up the stairs and grabbed my purse. I went back down stairs just in time to hear a knock on my door. I opened the door to reveal Gaara. I blinked, I had thought it would have been Temari.

"Oh Gaara! Hi." I said. He raised and eyebrow… well where an eyebrow would be anyways.

"Why so surprised? I was just talking to you." He stated. I blinked.

"I thought Temari would have been dying to leave, so … I thought she would have been at the door hassling me to get moving." I said shrugging. He rolled his eyes.

"Hn." He turned and walked toward the car parked in my drive way. I sighed and stepped out of my house. I closed the door behind me and locked the door after making sure I had my house key. I then walked down to the car. I noted where everyone was sitting. Kankuro in the driver's seat, Temari sat shot gun, and Gaara sat in the back on the right side. I walked up to the car door and opened it. I put my purse on the seat and crouched down to get in the car. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I grabbed my seat belt as the car inched forward and then quickly launched forward entering the right lane of the highway. I soon settled into the seat and looked out of the window.

"well hello Sakura! Are you nervous?" I heard Temari ask. I looked at her and glared.

"I believe you should know that answer to that." I said smiling nervously.

"Well don't worry, it will take at least a day to get there." Kankuro said. I nodded.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"To see the leader." Kankuro stated. I rolled my eyes.

"I got that already. Where is the leader?" I asked. Temari giggled.

" Suna." Gaara stated with an irritated voice. I nodded. I once again turned my gaze to the blurs of green and occasional yellows as we zoomed past trees and buildings.

+++++++++ 7 hours later+++++++++

I watched the people get in and out of their cars as we pulled into a gas station. Kankuro pulled up to the fourth gas pump and got out to get gas. My eyes were diverted to Temari as she got out of the car and sprinted into the small store called Seven Eleven.

We had been driving nonstop except for some short bathroom breaks. I had almost fallen asleep at one point but was kept awake most of the time by some interesting conversations and arguments that Temari and Kankuro where having. I believe we are about twelve hours away from Suna but I am not sure.

I watched as Temari browsed through the racks of food and regular emergency stuff needed for car rides. She grabbed a bag of chips and a candy bar. She walked up to the counter and patently waited in line to pay. The line moved quite quickly and she was soon paying the clerk. I watched a smile spread across her face as the young clerk flirted with her. He had spiky red hair with bright green eyes. He kinda reminded me of myself ….. Except the personality. His green eyes sparkled as Temari winked at him and turned and walked out of the door. I sighed and looked down at Gaara, who was peacefully fast asleep with his head on my lap. About half way here he got tired and I let him lay his head on my lap. But of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Temari and Kankuro, who of course, gave me crap about it. I looked at Kankuro as he opened the door and got in the car with Temari not far behind. Kankuro turned the car back on and pulled out of the lot back onto the highway. I groaned. More time in the car.

"ugh" I softly moaned. I was very tired. It was about 10:30 at night and I never usually stay up this late.

"Sakura get some sleep. We don't want you in a bad mood for the boss right." Temari said winking at me. I smiled and closed my eyes leaning back against the seat. I was quickly surrounded by dark.

++++++++++ Dream+++++++++++++

I smiled and looked up at the beautiful sky. I could hear birds chirping all around me. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and I leaned against the owner's chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I stretched my arms up over my head and linked them around his neck.

"This is all I ever wanted." I whispered smiling.

**A/N: Ok so once again another cliff hanger. Hehehe. I am so good at those :D. I know, I know you are probably mad at me for leaving you hanging but to tell you the truth I am stuck. I need ideas. I need ideas on what should happen when Sakura meets the leader. Please Please Please review and let me know what you think :).**

**Lynne1923**


	16. Chapter 15: The Leader

++++++++++ Chapter 15: The Leader++++++++++

********* Sakura's pov************

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his mind "_Blah Blah Blah_")

( Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his mind " _Blah Blah Blah" _. She can't talk to Temari or Kankuro)

" STOP THIS STUPID EXCUSE FOR A CAR NOW KANKURO!" I groaned and forced my eyes open. My vision was fuzzy at first but slowly I was able to see Temari yelling at Kankuro, who was trying to pay attention to the road.

"HEY DON'T DIS THE CAR! I AM TRYING TO FIND A PLACE TO PULL OVER. RELAX WOMAN" he yelled back. My sweat dropped.

"BUT I GOT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW" She screamed. I sighed and looked down at the weight I just realized I still had on my lap. It was Gaara, who was still fast asleep. I blinked.

'_How can he sleep through this_' I thought.

"SHUT UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE THEM UP WOMAN!" Kankuro yelled as his eyes flickered around his surroundings for a gas station.

"NO I WON'T YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS YELLING TOO" I sighed.

"NO YOU STA-" "** IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I WILL KILL YOU**" boomed Gaara's angered voice, which caused me to jump in surprise. I watched as the two instantly froze and shut their mouths. Gaara groaned and sat up.

'_ how could you have slept through that?_' I asked him. I watched as a gas station came into view and I heard Temari squeal with joy. She would be able to go to the bathroom.

"_I deal with it every morning. Temari gets in a very bad mood in the mornings….. especially when she doesn't get what she wants._" He answered. I blinked.

" _i don't think I could deal with that every morning!_" I said. Once Kankuro got to the turn he turned into the gas station and stopped at the door. Temari quickly opened the door and bounded out of the car. I watched her frantically open the door and run towards the bathroom causing many people to turn and watch her. She disappeared into the bathroom and the people stared at the door with very confused expressions.

"_Hn_" I could hear pure amusement in his answer. I sighed and leaned back against the seat closing my eyes to go to sleep.

******* Temari's pov ******

( Gaara's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind "_blah blah blah_")

(Temari 's thoughts and talking to her siblings in her mind "_**Blah Blah Blah**_" )

(Kankuro thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind"** Blah Blah Blah**" )

I turned on the hot water tap and stuck my hands under it. The warm water flooded my hands and ran off down into the drain. My hand warmed up quickly and I grabbed some soap and spread it around my hand. I washed it off and turned off the water. I grabbed a towel and dried off my hands. I threw away the paper towel and walked out of the bathroom. I made my way to the door quite aware of all the eyes once again on me. I smirked. I was the center of attention … even though it definitely was not the way I would have wanted the attention. I opened the door and walked out. I spotted Kankuro's piece of junk and walked to it. I got into the car and buckled up.

"About time. Sakura fell asleep waiting for you." Kankuro said. I rolled my eyes.

"yeah yeah yeah, Whatever. Kankuro" I said. I looked out the window as Kankuro started the car and put it in motion. He pulled out of the gas station and onto the highway. We where once again, on our way to see the leader.

"Do you think they will like her?" I asked quietly. Gaara opened his eyes and Kankuro glanced at me and then back at the road.

"Well I guess I can't tell you what they will say but I think they will." Kankuro said. I looked at Gaara who shrugged. I sighed.

"I just hope they don't decide to kill her." I said frowning. They both nodded. I groaned.

"Temari get some sleep. We don't want you crabby for the boss." I heard Kankuro say. I growled.

"Temari just do what he says. I don't want to hear you complain or hear you two argue." Gaara growled. I sighed and leaned back and closed my eyes.

+++++++++ 5 hours later ++++++++++

********* Sakura's pov ************

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his mind "_Blah Blah Blah_")

( Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his mind " _Blah Blah Blah" _. She can't talk to Temari or Kankuro)

"Sakura wake up….. Come one hun. Wake up." I groaned as the soft voice invaded my sleep.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP" I groaned again and rolled over making myself comfy. I laid my head on my hands and relaxed.

" _Sakura wake up. We are here._" I instantly opened my eyes. We where here! I sat up to see Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara watching me.

"We are here!" I said surprised. Temari nodded. I groaned and everyone opened their doors and got out of the car. I was to tired to notice anything. All I know is a guy walked up and took Kankuro's car to a parking lot. We were escorted to a living room of a really big house.

"Ah Temari. Kankuro. .. Gaara. Long time no see egh" I heard a deep voice say. I looked over to see a tall man with red hair like Gaara's and very dull green eyes. "Ah. This must be the girl." He walked up to me and held out his hand. I took his hand and shook it with a sleepy smile plastered on my face. "ahahahaha. It looks like someone is a little tired. Why don't you go and rest. We will talk tomorrow." I blinked. "The girl can stay in Gaara 's room….. I don't want anyone getting a hand and her" he muttered with and irritated tone in his voice. I looked around for Temari. A strong hand gripped my arm. I looked over to see Gaara leading me away. I relaxed a little and did as told. We walked down a long hall and stopped at a very very very creepy door. Gaara opened it and we stepped in. I noticed there were two beds… that is all I noticed so I ripped my arm out of his grasp and skipped over to one of the beds. I plopped myself down on it and closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

**A/N: alright next chapter done :D yes I know I am delaying but I don't have much time. I have school tomorrow so I will not be updating for at least four days. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think and feel free to let me know what you think should happen next :)**

**Lynne1923**


	17. Chapter 16: Live or Die?

+++++++++++ Chapter 16: Live or Die?++++++++++++++++++++++

******** Sakura's pov **********

"Sakura. Wake. Up" I heard a voice growl. I groaned and sat up. I opened my eyes to see Gaara glaring at me. I gave him a sleepy smile and dragged myself out of bed. I stopped and looked around I was in, what the leader had said, Gaara's room… it was a little creepy. There were two beds on both sides of the room. At the very end, by the door, was a book shelf full of books. Then over by the bed Gaara had slept in was a dresser. That was all that was in his room.

The door flew open to reveal a frantic Temari. She spotted me and sprinted toward me. She flung some clothes at me, which I caught and looked around, then back at me.

"Hurry up and get dressed or we will be late!" She bellowed. I blinked and nodded. Temari turned and pushed Gaara out of the room and I stripped and then slipped into the new clothes Temari had given me. I looked down at what I was wearing. Temari had given me a blue and purple sundress that was just above my knees. I had light blue sandals. I remembered the hair band I still had around my wrist. I grabbed my hair and pulled it up into a pony tail and wrapped the hair band around it to keep it in place. By that time Temari had run back in and grabbed my wrist. I was pulled toward the door and down the hall. We took a left, then a right, and then a second left. We went down this long hall until we came up to huge double doors. There were two men on each side. They bowed which greatly confused me, and quickly opened the doors and we stepped in. The place was full of people and I mean full. My jaw dropped. Temari's grip on my arm tightened and I was roughly pulled down a red carpet. I let out a soft groan. We stopped in front of a huge throne chair. There sitting in the chair was the leader. He smiled and nodded to me. I slowly smiled back and looked around. It looked like a throne room… like in one of those princess movies. There where flags that hung on each pillar. On the flags was a wolf and a full moon.

"Ah! I hope you got that well needed sleep?" I smiled and nodded.

" Yes, sir" I said politely. His smile grew.

"Tell me what is your name?" He asked.

"Sakura Haruno , sir."

"Sakura! What a beautiful name!" I smiled.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Well it is quite rude to not introduce myself. My name is Sabaku no Tsuguhito. I am the father of Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." I blinked. Tsuguhito smirked.

" Konnichiwa Sabaku-sama" I bowed. He smiled but the smile soon disappeared.

" Now Sakura I want you to answer my question and I want you to answer it truthfully. Would you if you got the chance give away our secret?" He asked eyeing me.

" No I would not, sir. It is not my secret to tell there for I would not tell whether my life depended on it." I stated looking him straight in the eyes. He searched my eyes for even the slightest hint of a lie. His straight face broke into a smile.

" Welcome to the pack Sakura Haruno." He smiled. I smiled

"Thank-"out of nowhere a body was thrown right at Tsuguhito. He quickly dodged it and looked in the direction the person had been thrown from. The wall exploded revealing a lot of people, which I assumed where vampires. Everyone who had been here growled angrily. I gulped and stepped back. I felt a strong arm yank me back and Gaara appeared right in front of me. He looked at me.

" Run! I will be right behind you! Everyone will protect you! You are now part of our pack." He growled as his eyes flickered identifying all of the vampires. I opened my mouth to say something.

"GO!" He bellowed angrily. I gasped and did as told as his anger coursed through my veins. I turned and took off running for the only door in my view. I dodged people as they fought. I stopped when a man blocked my way. I instantly froze. I knew exactly who it was. I shivered and stared wide eyed as he smirked. A breeze grazed my face as a red and white wolf landed in front of me and two more beside me. A blondish-white wolf and a brown one. A growl erupted from behind me. I turned to see a black wolf with red eyes and many many scares. I gasped when they all attacked at one. The man quickly dodged leaving the door wide open. I took off for the door. I opened it to see a forest. I gulped and took off for the cover of the forest. I got about 30 feet into the forest and stopped. I could still hear the yelps of pain from the mansion. Tears ran down my face. I gasped when I felt a hand grip my hair and yank it backwards.

" Well hello beautiful!" A o so familiar voice hissed. I let out a whimper. He laughed.

" Aww your afraid! How cute." He laughed as he yanked on my hair harder.

" You know, now that I think about it. I never really finished with what I was doing that night." I gasped as his hand ran down my hips to the inside of my thigh. I cried harder.

"No." I begged.

"Why not? Hmmmm" he asked licking my neck. I whimpered a soft no when him nails dug into my sink. I felt pure pain as he was ripped off of me and I fell. Two arms wrapped around my waist and my head landed on someone's shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes to see Gaara. I relaxed a little and snuggled closer to him. He growled as the vampire watched him. I looked at the man to see the same black wolf standing between the vampire and me. Gaara stood and carried me over to a tree. He laid me down and transformed into the wolf I admired so much. He stood in front of me as the fight between Temari, Kankuro, the black wolf, and the vampire raged on. I helplessly watched as the vampire broke Temari's right hind leg causing her to cry out in pain. She landed lymp on the ground and groaned every once and a while. Kankuro fell back and took Gaara's spot as he bit the vampires arm and ripped it off. The vampire cried out and stumbled back. Gaara spit out his arm and it instantly lit on fire as the black wolf looked at it. I watched as flames erupted around the black wolf and danced around him as it waiting for and order to attack. Both wolves lunged at the vampire. Gaara latched on to the vampires leg and ripped it off as he cried out and the black wolf snapped at him and the flames lashed out catching his shirt on fire. The vampire gasped and the flames exploded on him ripping him into pieces and burning the remains. The wolves relaxed and Kankuro made his way to the fallen Temari who whimpered. Gaara fell back and stood next to me while, I assumed they attempted to find a way to carry both Temari and I back to some place safe. The all transformed to human form, the black wolf being Tsuguhito, and started talking but I couldn't understand it. My vision began to blur as is spotted 10 more vampires appear out of nowhere and attack the wolves. I tried to say something. I tried to stand but nothing I just fell and everything went black.

**A/N: ok. I really really really like that chapter XD. Ok well the story is now officially finished XD. Please stay tune and look for my Sequal Blood Blossom!**


End file.
